


For the Price of One

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Not Britpicked, Off-Screen Forced Prostitution, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, awkward lap dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry left Michelle with a medal, a debt of gratitude, and twin boys--Gary and Gavin--to raise. </p><p>Seventeen years later finds the twins in Harry's bed. And in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fulfilled Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Saucery's [Double Helix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4358735/chapters/9888620). The twin version of Harry was brain-meltingly hot, so I thought, what if Eggsy had a twin? So yeah. This is it.
> 
> (Belatedly, (as in just now) I realized she has a couple of twin-related prompts on her blog [here](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/115434534981/twins-though), but none of those really overlap with this fic, so here's to hoping I'm not stepping on anyone's toes :))
> 
> Supposed to be a one-shot, but somewhere along the line, I decided to chapterize this lest it get stuck in my unfinished folders list like the other half dozen (and growing) Kingsman fics. Chapters will be of varying length, but I'm aiming towards 15 chapters at most. Maybe. I do have a lot done, though, so hopefully regular updates are to be expected.
> 
> Unbeta'd and unBritpicked, but help is more than welcome (especially for the Britpicking part). No really. I do need help. (All kinds of it, TBH XD)

Harry first met Eggsy on the floor of Lee Unwin's flat. The boy, barely six and all rosy cheeks and wide green eyes, held a snow globe and looked at him with an expression filled with curiosity as Harry crouched down to his level.

Harry exchanged his snowglobe for Lee's medal and told him to take care of his mum, and Eggsy nodded without question. So Harry made to stand, no further words to impart to the Unwins. Regret was still heavy in his chest when he turned to a sobbing Michelle and a still curious Eggsy to offer them his condolences once more.

That was when Harry met Gavin for the first time, a startling presence at Eggsy's shoulder where he had suddenly appeared, watching Harry with wary eyes at the sight of Michelle's tears. 

Harry hadn't known Lee had twins.

Surprise taking his words away, he gave the twins a nod instead and took his leave with a renewed guilt at Michelle having to support two boys instead of one.

................

The second time Harry met Eggsy, it was at Holborn Police Station where he sprung the boy--young man now, he supposed, if the lean lines of muscle and strong jaw were to be an indication--from an eighteen-month sentence as a concrete gesture of his gratitude, after which he took Eggsy for a pint at a pub of the boy's choosing called the Black Prince.

That was where he met Gavin for the second time when the other boy stormed in, shouting, "You fucking arsehole!" at Eggsy and then stopping abruptly at Harry's presence, the same wariness creeping into his expression. "Who're you?" he asked, making no move to step closer.

The same bright green eyes and lean lines as the boy sitting in front of him evaluated him carefully. "I'm the one who got your brother out of prison," Harry answered easily. "My name is Harry Hart. I used to work with your father." Unlike Eggsy who had been filled with curiosity and eagerness at the statement, Gavin's expression shuttered closed.

Still, he swayed towards their booth, sliding in beside Eggsy, so Harry wasn't overly concerned about possible rebuke.

"Harry was telling me about dad, Gav," Eggsy told him with a shoulder nudge. Gavin's wary eyes never strayed from Harry's, so the older man made sure to keep his expression entirely blank. "I mean, a lot's classified, so he mostly told me nothin', but dad was a real hero, he said."

"Saved my life and the lives of all the men with us the day he died," Harry added.

Gavin's eyes softened minutely, and he nodded to acknowledge the words, but dismiss them for now because there seemed to be a more pressing situation at hand. "That's all well and good, but maybe we can save the storytellin' for another place an' another time. I saw Rottie and the boys headed this way. _Really_ , Eggsy." This time, Gavin leveled an exasperated look at his brother, an expression that held the tiredness of having been used an innumerable times before. "You steal his car, wreck it, and then you show up _'ere_ of all places the very next day? I don' understand why you keep on antagonizin' 'em."

"Got to keep 'em on their toes, don' we?" was Eggsy's cheek-filled response. Beneath that, though, Harry could hear a thread of worry in his tone. It was time, he supposed, that they vacate the pub for safer locations or safer times, but he found himself loathe to relinquish the company of Lee's twins.

"Maybe we can continue our conversation elsewhere, then?" he suggested. "I know of an excellent pub not too far from here." The boys looked at him with matching considering expressions. 

It took a second and a half more for them to nod and half a minute more for Eggsy to drain his glass and stand so that they could make their way out and to safer grounds.

Half a minute, apparently, was all the time needed for the door to slam open and five men who bore the appearances of common thugs to stride in and up to the booth.

Eggsy had, by then, slipped around and in front of Gavin to bear the poke of the tall thug's finger on his chest.

"You've got some fucking nerve showing your face here, Mugsy," snarled said thug.

"Yeah. After you nicked his car, Dean says you're fair game, and he don’t give a shit what your mum says," the short, fat one added. 

The sneer in his tone grated on Harry, and the threat of a beating--five guys against one, maybe two--had him calling attention to himself if only to shift it away from the boys. “Listen, boys,” he interjected to start. Seven different eyes turned to him, five of which leveled him baleful glares. “I have had a rather... emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is--and I'm sure it’s well founded--I would appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness.”

His words were not meant to plead or request, no matter how calmly they had been said. They were meant to incite and to warn, the calm before the storm that would be a veritable thrashing should they refuse to back down.

The tall one sneered at him in a low tone that Harry assumed was meant to sound menacing. “You should get out of the way, Granddaddy, or you'll get hurt.”

“He ain’t joking. You should go,” Gavin hissed at him. Harry lifted a brow in their direction where the twins were watching him with varying degrees of concern. It was adorable really, but they didn’t know him, so it was understandable.

He stood to loom over the tall one--not as tall as Harry, it would seem--until he was let through with a mocking bow. Eight paces and he would be at the door. Forty seconds and he would either have the boys walking out with him or his fist sunk into one of the thugs’ faces.

Thirty seconds now, and he opened his mouth to beckon the boys with him.

Only, the fat one called out to him, mocking and insulting in one breath, “If you’re looking for another rent boy or two, they’re on the corner of Smith Street.”

It was too easily said, much too easily that there couldn’t be any doubt of the truth hidden behind the mocking tone. Harry’s muscles stiffened and his teeth gritted in anticipation of a punch that he wanted to throw, but they were too far for that.

He took one step further and lifted a hand to the door’s lock.

“Manners,” he said, tone low and hands methodical. “Maketh.” _Click_. “Man.” _Click_.

Door secured, he took advantage of the silver plaque on the wall to appraise the group behind him. The five thugs were turning away from the twins and turning towards him, chests puffing to combat the confusion that overcame them.

“Do you know what that means?”

It was rhetorical.

‘’Then let me teach you a lesson.”

It was far too easy for Harry to spare them more than half the span of his attention. He ducked and weaved and hit with less than half the thought that went into even the easiest of his missions. It was laughable--enjoyable even to fight without the concern of being injured from it. Even when the tall one pulled out his gun, Harry was far more interested in observing the twins’ reactions to him: concern morphed into shock morphed into open appreciation.

Harry delighted in it, his actions easily influenced into wide graceful arcs of motion and displays of technical prowess. He aimed for the nonchalance of an Olympic gold medalist competing against a child; not his best, but with the easy confidence of someone who knew he was going to win no matter how hard the child struggled.

When he sat back down, after carefully securing an amnesia dart in the barman’s neck, he was greeted with identical wide eyes of confusion and appreciation and disbelief.

And beneath all that, lust.

Harry drained his glass as he considered what to do about that. To consider just why it would be so very, very morally and ethically wrong to take advantage of that.

He was still working on it by the time he finished his drink and remarked brightly, “Sorry about that,” by way of breaking the tension. “Needed to let off a little steam. Yesterday, a friend of mine died.” Then he paused, considering his words before adding gently, “He knew your father, too, actually.”

Eggsy and Gavin exchanged glances, but Harry didn’t let them ask any further questions. He had things he needed to do and thoughts to process, neither of which he should be around the twins for. “I do apologize, boys,” he said as he stood and collected his umbrella. “I shouldn’t have done that in front of you. If you kindly won’t tell your mum about this, though, that would be much appreciated.” It wouldn’t, of course, do for them to tell Michelle about him, not with the way she reacted when he brought her the grave news of her husband’s death. 

Come to think of it, it had probably been unwise to give them his name at all and then proceed to demonstrate his highly specific set of skills. Amnesia darts could almost easily solve his problem, but in the face of their blatant admiration, he found himself unwilling to do so.

He waited, instead, very briefly for matching nods then nodded back himself for confirmation before he continued, “Now, let’s see about getting you back home, shall we? I’m sure your mum’s been going spare with worry about you, Eggsy.” The twins once more exchanged worried glances that made Harry narrow his eyes in thought as he worked on putting the pieces together.

 _Dean says you’re fair game_.

“We’ll ‘ang back ‘ere for a bit,” Eggsy said, kindly refusing Harry’s assistance for a lift. “We’ve got a few more pints we’ve been planning to go through anyways an’ with Jim down, could probably get a bit for free.” He gave Harry a cheeky wink that was meant to throw his concern off, but Harry shifted to face both of them fully, the Rainmaker resting lightly on the floor between his feet and his hands crossed on top of its hook.

“Would we, by any chance, have the good fortune of encountering a certain _Dean_ when I take you home?” Their silence was telling, but Gavin did explain soon enough.

“Dean’s our step father.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously as clues slotted into place, fury burning at the conclusions he drew. But more than that, the guilt that he thought he had resolved or, at the very least, suppressed for so long a time came back with a vengeance, stealing from him his anger. He had no right to it, not when it was he who was almost directly responsible for taking Lee away from his family, not when it was he who gave them a ‘concrete gesture of his gratitude’ and then ignored them for the next seventeen years.

He willed calmness into his stance and into his voice. “It’s nearing lunch,” he said. “I wonder if I can offer you a nice home-cooked meal and a place to stay until you feel well enough to go back home?”

Eggsy and Gavin, once more, turned to each other. A range of expressions and emotions passed over their faces, some that Harry could pick out--doubt, confusion, consideration among them--and some that were too fast to be seen. Clearly, though, they were deep in silent conversation because Gavin huffed and nodded. Given his rather wary nature of Harry, the older man expected it when it was Eggsy who turned to him and answered brightly, “We ain’t gonna say no to a free meal.”


	2. Redefining Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I endeavored to put this up quickly or else I might not be able to do so until after the weekend, if that. So hopefully this tease of a chapter would be enough to tide you over till then. :)

He probably didn’t put as much thought as he should have in offering up his house for them to stay at for an indeterminate amount of time. Granted, he didn’t really expect them to stay for more than a day or two. But still. He’d only ever invited three people into his home before, and all three of them were long-time friends from work, not two twin boys from the estates who he only vaguely knew through their father.

He was still thinking about that when they pulled up at his home.

“Nice,” Eggsy said, more to be polite than any true appreciation, Harry knew, but thanked him nevertheless. 

He held out a hand and asked for their coats to hang up while they kicked off their shoes and strolled inside, wandering to the multitude of pictures decorating the walls. Neither said anything, which was probably as polite as Harry could expect of them. For a moment, he worried how to justify the bathroom decor to them--he certainly hadn’t had to with previous house guests--but figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to explain to tell them Mr. Pickle was simple a beloved pet and the butterflies a hobby.

“Why don’t you settle down in the living room. I have a couple of DVDs you can watch while I get started on lunch,” he suggested, waving them in direction he recommended.

“Uhh, yeah sure. Thanks,” Eggsy said in behalf of both of them, gesturing Gavin further into the house with a tilt of his chin. 

Harry paused where he was to watch them go, observing the way their eyes slid over his home, lingering at his bar, and disappearing into his living room. He caught sight of the flickering on of the telly, which was his cue to disappear into the kitchen to start on lunch for the three of them: just a simple pasta that he managed to get done in under thirty minutes.

He plated all three dishes and set it out on the dining room, taking a moment to peer into the living room to find the twins watching Dead Poets Society (probably because it had Robin Williams on the cover). Gavin's head was in Eggsy's lap and the latter's fingers carding through the former's hair, both of them tense with awkwardness, but not fear. Harry considered it a win over all.

He let them be for a few moments longer while he returned to the kitchen to slice up a few pieces of bread, pick out a complimentary bottle of wine, and finish setting the table.

When he called for them, they came into the dining room with wide eyes.

Gavin took the seat on Harry’s left while Harry poured them some wine. Eggsy took the one on his right, asking as he did, "You a chef, then, Mr. Hart?" A lovely compliment it would have been if Harry hadn’t known his own skill at cooking. If this was something they thought a chef would whip up, even in said chef’s downtime, he shuddered to think what kind of gruel they were used to. 

Nevertheless, he took pleasure in their barely suppressed delight. "A decent plate of pasta hardly constitutes the makings of a chef, Eggsy," Harry said, serving out the bread. "I know enough to get by, and I can cook to impress if need be. Beyond that... Well. I’ve been known to frequent a couple of restaurants for a decent meal." Eggsy chuckled and began to dig into his dish.

Gavin, however, looked at him with a tilt of his head. “And…” he started slowly. “Are you lookin’ t’ impress, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy peered up at Harry as well, intrigued by Gavin’s question, interested in Harry’s answer. 

Harry only chewed meaningfully on his pasta to hide his surprise at Gavin’s perception. He was sure he hadn’t given off the wrong impression at his inviting them home--not that he _had_ intentions in doing so, to be clear, but maybe his interest hadn’t been as subtle as he thought. 

Or maybe the boys were just used to being invited home by older men with certain… intentions in mind.

He took his time in savoring and swallowing before he addressed Gavin with all the nonchalance he could muster. “Only in the manner in which you find comfort,” he said, twirling more pasta around his fork and bringing it to his mouth. Eggsy and Gavin shared another of their looks, but said nothing more and instead dug into their meals with gusto.

The way they did so professed a lack of decent meals at home. Harry wondered once more, as he observed them, what exactly was the kind of meal they were accustomed to. Neither boy was gaunt, of course, but that didn’t exactly mean they were getting the nutrition befitting boys of their age.

Once or twice, he caught them looking back, assessing him as he did them. He didn’t shy from their looks. To each one, he gave them a small smile when their eyes caught, but otherwise said nothing to deter them from their meals.

When plates were emptied and wines drunk, Harry stood to collect their dishes, only to be stopped with a “We can do that, Mr. Hart” from Eggsy.

“Nonsense,” Harry answered firmly. “You are guests in my home. It would be remiss of me to expect you to compensate for your meals with housework.” More gently, he added, “Why don’t you go back into the living room and finish up your movie. Feel free to help yourself to anything in my pantry or bar, and I will be with you shortly.”

They hesitated briefly, but soon enough nodded and professed their thanks softly before drifting together as they made their way back to the living room. They did not take Harry’s offer up of his pantry and bar, so Harry resolved to provide them with some drinks and snacks to go with their movie after he sorted out the washing up.

What was his end goal for this, he wondered to himself while his hands were elbow deep in suds and all he had to occupy himself was his thoughts, of inviting them here, of deigning to relinquish their company when his debt has been settled back at the police station? They were pretty to behold, of course, and all men--regardless of class and upbringing--have considered the fantasy of a pair of twins, but really. What sort of gentleman would succumb to such base temptations? And even if he did, what then?

No answer just yet, he wiped the plates down and put them back in their places in the cupboards before heading to the pantry.

It was there, while he was considering a packet of chips to bring out to them, that he found himself backed into a corner with a pair of arms around his waist and a hand on his cock. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

“My dear boy,” he said in a voice that was quiet but adamant. Carefully, he picked Gavin’s arms off of his waist and turned around. The look Gavin was giving him was challenging and proud, and beyond him, Eggsy fidgeted. “I meant when I said I do not expect you to compensate for your meals. Not with work and not with… anything else.” That softened the look in Gavin’s eyes, but the pride in them remained all the same.

“No one does somethin’ nice an’ asks for nothin,’ Mr. Hart,” he said, lifting his chin in defiance of his admonition. “There’s somethin’ you want, an’ we’re gonna give it t’ you, coz we don’t do well with debts hangin’ over our heads.” Gavin tilted his head consideringly. “An’ we know what you want, Mr. Hart. We can see it, you know.”

 _Clever boy_ , Harry thought, but didn’t say. He was right, of course, but that didn’t have to mean anything. He wasn’t about to ask for their virtue in exchange for offering them the security that he should have seen to in the first place after he had taken away the person who would have secured it for them.

And that was it, wasn’t it? The end goal. His debt wasn’t yet repaid by simply saving Eggsy that one time from prison, no matter that that was what had been asked for. His debt was defined by the life he took from these boys and their mother when Lee had died: a life where they would be financially, emotionally, and physically secured. A life where Eggsy could choose to become a Marine and Gavin could choose to attend Cambridge. _That_ was the debt that Harry had to repay.

The sudden clarity of that revelation startled Harry into momentary silence and contemplation.

“Gav,” Eggsy murmured, cutting through Harry’s thoughts. 

Gavin’s attention flicked to him sharply, back to Harry’s quickly, and then back to Eggsy once more before he sauntered over to his brother. He stood too close to Eggsy, too close for Harry to interpret it in any way other than how it was meant to be interpreted. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as they drifted even closer to each other, Eggsy still vaguely hesitant, but compliant nonetheless with the heavy look in Gavin’s eyes.

When their mouths slotted together, both their eyes on him, Harry’s body shook. They kept their gaze on him until they were sure he wasn’t going to look away, and then, as one, their eyes slid shut and they moved _into_ each other.

Lovely, lovely, lovely the twins were, kissing as if it was natural to do, as if they did so every day. 

Eggsy’s arms found their way around Gavin’s waist, and Gavin’s hands found themselves knotted in Eggsy’s hair. Their jaws worked against each other, nipping and sucking and teasing, separating only far enough to offer Harry a fantastic view of tongues sliding against one another’s.

His breath stuttered when their hips ground together and their moans filled the air, when Eggsy’s hand slipped into the back of Gavin’s trousers and groped him, when Gavin’s noise was less a moan and more a choked off sound of begging. 

It was like the air was smothering Harry in solid steam. It was difficult to breath, to move, to see. But Harry persevered because the twins were working off of a horrible misunderstanding and were verging into dangerous territory. 

“Stop,” Harry said just as Gavin’s head tilted back, back, back and Eggsy licked a broad stripe up the column. They both turned to him slowly, lust very, very evident in both of them, but also a small degree of surprise at having been stopped at all and not a bit of challenge that now seemed to infect Eggsy as well.

“Don’ you like what you see, Mr. Hart?” Gavin asked, knowing full well what Harry’s true answer was. A cunning little snake, he was. It would almost certainly give Harry pleasure to put him in his place. But Eggsy’s eyes were flashing just as daringly as his twin’s, demanding of Harry the same reaction, whatever that may be.

To have them in his bed like this would be beyond the extent of his fantasies. Harry could die tomorrow with not a regret for having left it. 

But no. Not like this.

“I won’t ask from you what you aren’t willing to give in full confidence that it isn’t a repayment of some sort,” he decided to say, and almost immediately winced when the twins’ eyes lighted up. “So,” he continued anyway. “To remove that complication from our equation, I will tell you that I have been meaning to clean up the second guest bedroom. If you’ll do that for me, consider your debt--if you could even call it that--repaid, and after that we can... talk. Like decent, consenting adults.”

Eggsy pulled a dour face. “That doesn’t sound half as fun as feelin’ you up,” he muttered, but Gavin leaned closer to him and practically pressed his lips to Eggsy’s ear. Whispers passed from mouth to ear, and both boys giggled before they faced him.

“So where’re your cleanin’ supplies at?”


	3. Willing to Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am a benevolent author, smut happens.

Harry hadn't, of course, expected them to take more than an hour or two. While he had been meaning to clean the guestroom, he hadn't had enough guests in there (none, in fact) to warrant more than a dusting and wipe down.

Nevertheless, it gave him enough time to look further into their backgrounds while giving them an outlet to repay their ridiculous concept of debt.

Eggsy, the older, seemed the more dominant of the two at first glance. Though they were both active young men as their matching toned physiques--visible even under Eggsy's tracksuits and Gavin's battered t-shirts--would indicate, Eggsy tended to favor and excel in the more active pursuits like gymnastics and parkour. He'd joined the Royal Marines for a brief stint until he'd opted out on vague, but honorable terms ('Important Family Matters' being all too telling), then continued instead with padding up his police record. Drugs, gambling, bar fights, street fights, and of course, grand theft auto which wasn't actually _on_ his record, but counted nevertheless.

Gavin, meanwhile, was the subtler of the two, mostly preferring sedate activities like computer engineering and gaming. But having spent even just a few hours with the both of them, Harry could see how Gavin had Eggsy wrapped around his finger, dominant in his own quiet way. A secondary school report favored him with praise for his computer skills, and a recommendation would have placed him in Cambridge on scholarship had he decided to pursue tertiary. Nevertheless, like Eggsy, 'important family matters' kept him anchored to the estates and padded up his record with hacking and--validating Harry’s suspicions about the fat thug’s remark--solicitation charges.

And Dean Anthony Baker seemed to be the catalyst of all those ‘important family matters.’

Having heard footsteps to the office, Harry flicked his mouse to show a more innocent program on the screen. He wasn’t quite sure yet as to his course of action, but felt a little more confident (if a little guiltier) for having gained additional knowledge of the boys’ lives. He looked up just on time to catch the twins peering into the room.

No concern for propriety whatsoever, they entered without a single say so. Their attentions were immediately drawn to the front pages as each one inspected a page of their choosing, making little amused noises here and there. Harry contented himself with watching them.

"Odd decor," Eggsy eventually remarked, reading the 'Terror Twins Empty Bins’ front page. Harry didn’t bother turning his eyes away when the boy had to bend over to do so. Or then again, maybe the move had been thoroughly calculated because before he could even find the words to explain that particular headline choice, Eggsy had already snuck his way onto Harry’s lap, climbing astride his thighs and fitting his knees into the recesses of the arms, and all thoughts of front pages were lost.

"We, uh, gonna have that _talk_ now?" the boy asked almost demurely, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes while his finger traced the patterns on Harry's tie. And dear lord did Eggsy know how to use his eyes to bring out the lust in man. Gavin might have had more solicitation charges in his record, but Eggsy wasn't completely free of them either.

At that thought, a sudden shudder of anger ran through him, the same one that had led to violent retribution against Dean’s thugs. The thought of these two boys at the mercy of men who used and discarded them like rag dolls for money that didn't even touch their hands made Harry yearn to find each and every one of them and make them pay for it with more than just money.

How young, he wondered, when Dean started to realize the profit he could make off of them? How many men--?

He broke off that thought and shut his eyes for the second or two he needed to remind himself that he did not deserve to feel anger for them, not when he had washed his hands of them years ago with naught but a single medal.

When he opened his eyes once more, he found two pairs of brilliant green eyes watching him curiously, Gavin now sitting on the desk just behind Eggsy.

Harry reached for both of them, stroking their jaws with each of his hands. In a quiet voice, little more than a whisper, he told them, "I can make him go away."

Eggsy jerked minutely, a surprised jolt to his body at Harry's offer. Gavin only narrowed his eyes. Neither of them misunderstood him, even without the context of his thoughts.

"We don' need you t’ save us, Mr. Hart,” was Gavin’s answer, soft and cold with cynicism, pragmatic like a man repeatedly burned by the misfortunes of life. “We ain't no princesses, and you ain't no knight."

 _Two out of three right I suppose_ , Harry thought. Out loud, he said, "I owe you a father and a better life. As much as I'd like to make the one happen, I can only do so for the other. Say the word, dear boys, and I will." 

Eggsy in his lap took a deep breath, the kind of breath that meant he was gearing up for something. When Harry turned his attention to him, he found the boy looking at him with an expression that was all heat and tease. "Kinda think you can both, can'tcha... _daddy_?" he said, cheek in his tone to disguise the hope and longing in it.

Shelving that conversation for now, then, Harry decided, but not rejecting it completely. It _was_ a rather complicated offer for a first meeting. Sex was much simpler. _Clever boy_ , Harry thought once more as he tilted Eggsy's face up and acquiesced to kiss him gently.

His hand, still on Gavin's jaw, shifted closer as Gavin found a perch on the very edge of his knees, just behind Eggsy. It was a little more weight than Harry was used to, but he could manage.

He released Eggsy with a last peck and leaned over his shoulder to kiss the other twin. At the risk of sounding poetic, Gavin opened up to him like a flower, moaning into his mouth like this was all he ever really wanted. It was almost believable, Harry thought, but that wasn’t quite the point of this exercise. He wasn’t a solicitor buying their affections and he wasn’t a man to whom they owed anything (quite the opposite in fact). He didn’t want the false reassurance of their manufactured moans.

He drew back only far enough so that he could murmur against Gavin’s mouth, “Only what you’re willing to give.”

To that, Gavin pulled further back and tilted his head to study Harry’s face. What he found must have been reassuring because in the next moment, it was he who drew forward to press their lips together.

Harry’s fingers wound their way into Gavin’s hair to hold him against his mouth, taking heartily now that Gavin was willing to give. The boy moans, though not as loud or as wanton as before, were infinitely more real. Harry was pleased with that development.

Eggsy, meanwhile, pressed kisses and nips to Harry’s jaw and neck, teasing and delightful in the same moment. Harry couldn’t help the moan that the actions drew, and so, to reward Eggsy, he released Gavin and drew Eggsy close once more by the fingers under his chin.

When Gavin joined their kiss, Harry found it was not as awkward as he supposed it should be. It was messy and not as deep as he would have liked, but pleasurable nonetheless. Arousing for its sheer novelty.

He drew back before they did, leaning back to watch Eggsy kiss Gavin over his shoulder, eyes shut, tongues visibly snaking out, and hands buried in each other’s hair and clothes. Still so very lovely, they were, perched on Harry’s thighs, and he couldn’t help but wonder how often they did this for them to look so at ease as they did. 

He wondered if they had gotten any further than this, if they had gone so far as to fuck each other, to make their twin come in or on them, before he decided that they probably would have; few who had the means would have been able to resist the lure of beautiful twins in the same bed. Dean could have quadrupled the price, and those that could would have paid.

He quickly discarded that thought before it could burn into something more.

Reaching for Eggsy’s neck, he drew his thumb down the tendon visible in sharp relief. It had the effect of Eggsy moaning into Gavin’s mouth and shifting into Harry’s lap. “Very, _very_ nice,” Harry purred. Both boys, pleased at the praise, shifted even closer to each other, giving Harry a show to merit more of it. Harry gave them matching caresses to their cheeks before a murmured, “Mmm, yes, lovely. But--” That drew their attentions suddenly to him. “--I think a shower first is in order, wouldn’t you say?”

Gavin, wariness visibly melting, shot Eggsy a teasing grin. “You do reek, Eggs,” he said. 

Eggsy huffed indignantly. “Ain’t my fault they got no showers down in them interrogation rooms,” he answered petulantly. Harry offered him a smile and a kiss then shooed them both off of his lap. It took him a bit to stretch his legs out--neither of them were particularly light after all--and received matching grins for his efforts.

“Joints goin’ bad there, old man?” Eggsy ribbed.

Harry answering smirk was easy. “Only because of two impertinent little things who are heavier than they seem.”

“You callin’ us fat?” Gavin laughed.

“And short?” Eggsy added. Harry lifted an eyebrow and made a point of looking down at the boys who only barely came up to his chin. He received a good-natured shove for his response and matching laughter as the twins hurried their way to his bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. Harry followed at a much more sedate pace.

“Help yourself to anything in there,” he called out to them, not that he needed to as the boys didn’t particularly concern themselves with propriety and boundaries--they certainly weren’t going to be shy about stealing his shampoo. He received no word in return, but the shower knobs squeaked as they were turned and water slapped skin and tile. 

Ignoring them for now, Harry took the time to pick up their clothes and fold them neatly on top of the bureau. Several tugs to the bedspread, a checking of supplies, and a quick glance that all else was stored away properly, and he finally made his way to the surprisingly quiet bathroom where he found the twins wrapped up once more in each other, sudsy and wet and infinitely more appealing if that were possible.

That they hadn’t bothered to draw the shower curtain closed gave Harry the idea that this was a show meant for him, and _lord_ what a show it was.

Eggsy had Gavin pinned up into the wall, kissing him hungrily while water ran about their faces. His knee was pressed into the tile beside Gavin’s hip and was held there by his twin’s hand so that the other can push fingers into Eggsy’s hole, cleaning and stretching inside. Eggsy’s moans were far from faked, but they were wanton and loud like a seasoned pornstar, echoing about the bathroom.

By all that was good and holy, Harry found himself inexplicably dumbstruck, a reaction he’d never had the opportunity to experience in his long and varied sexual history. His erection, having flagged from his quick cleaning spree, came back with a vengeance, and he almost found himself climbing into the shower fully clothed just to _take_ what was being put shamelessly on display.

When he had enough, Eggsy broke their kiss and slapped Gavin’s hand away. “Your turn,” he announced before flipping Gavin around and shoving him face first into the tile. His teeth bit into the nape of his brother’s neck while his fingers, lathered with soap, pressed into Gavin’s arse with little preamble. Gavin cried out softly, pushing back into Eggsy’s hand, and turned his head to find Harry’s eyes. He gave Harry a small smile.

“Joinin’ us?” he asked, drawing Eggsy’s attention to Harry as well. Under Harry’s watch, he shoved his fingers just a little bit harshly into Gavin, forcing out a choked moan.

“One more, d’you think?” he asked, though whether it was directed to Gavin or to Harry, neither was sure.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Gavin whined. 

“Mmm, yeah, one more. Bet daddy’s a big boy under all them clothes,” Eggsy murmured into Gavin’s skin, the little tart. A third finger entered and twisted in the other twin, and when Gavin cried out again, Harry wasn’t quite sure he could wait anymore.

“When you’re _quite_ done,” he said loudly, primly, breaking the atmosphere of teasing. That was about as much as he needed to say to have the boys scrambling to rinse off and pat themselves dry. Then Harry found himself with an armful of blond minxes, both working furiously to garner his favor.

He was disrobed in record time and found himself on the bed in the next, matching mouths on his cock without forewarning, twin tongues licking him without his say so. He moaned and buried his hands in their hair, pressing their faces into his groin so that he could rut up against them, all gentlemanly class and concern extinguished for those few seconds of glorious, glorious pleasure. And then he pulled them up to him by their hair, kissing them one after the other.

“Gorgeous, filthy creatures,” he growled at them. They moaned their assent, kissing him and tasting him as best as they were able, as best as he let them. “Whatever shall I do with you?” As he said it, he twisted all three of them around so that he could press them into the bed and look and touch as he pleased.

He grasped one engorged cock in each hand and gave both of them a firm stroke, delighted in the moans he extracted. “I’m open to suggestions, my darlings. Anything you want,” he murmured as though his hands weren’t trying to destroy their thoughts with every twist and flick.

“F--Fuck Eggsy,” Gavin moaned. And again, without the stutter of pleasure, “Fuck Eggsy, and I’ll ride him besides, daddy.”

Harry frowned minutely, and his strokes stalled. “You don’t have to call me that,” he said gently. The first two times had meant to tease, which he didn’t deny had the effect it was aiming for, but he didn’t want them associating this with their more… unsavory encounters.

The twins only grinned beneath him. “Course we don’t, guv,” Eggsy agreed.

“Don’t call me that either,” Harry admonished wryly. Eggsy only beamed.

“Don’t you like it when we call you that, daddy?” Gavin asked. He only batted his lashes to lighten up the mood, but it did its job in making Harry work to suppress a smile. 

He kissed both of them with genuine tenderness, and said in firm reiteration, “Only what you’re willing to give, my darlings.” Their answering smiles were bright and thankful, so Harry kissed them once more and patted Gavin’s thigh. 

“Over Eggsy,” he instructed. Gavin complied readily enough, rolling on top of Eggsy and grinding their cocks together briefly. Harry patted his bottom meaningfully. “Hold still now, sweet things,” he instructed further, pushing Eggsy’s legs up to rest his feet flat on the bed and pushing Gavin’s up against Eggsy’s sides. 

They watched him over Gavin’s shoulder as he arranged them, wondering exactly what he had in store even when they already had a general idea. Harry took Gavin’s hands and pressed them to the cheeks of Eggsy’s arse, and told him, “Hold him open for me, darling.” A groan was punched out of Gavin, muffled by Eggsy’s throat which he buried his face into. Harry smiled and kissed the small of his back before doing the same to Eggsy’s hands and Gavin’s arse.

“Blood hell, daddy,” Eggsy groaned into the air. His fingers were vice-like on Gavin’s plush arse, and Harry had to take a moment to admire his handiwork. “A picture might last longer,” Eggsy pointed out when he had grown impatient. 

Harry made a small noise of laughter and then dipped his head to lick a broad stripe from Eggsy’s hole to Gavin’s. 

They both squealed in surprise, jerking against each other.

“Don’t move,” Harry reminded them before he dipped his head once more and began driving them out of their goddamned minds.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Gavin whined when Harry laved his tongue over their balls. He tilted his head to suck what he could and pushed his tongue between them. His hands held onto Eggsy’s quivering thighs, keeping them spread while the boy moaned above him. The twins were thrusting against each other, small movements that Harry didn’t bother to stop in favor of spearing his tongue into Gavin’s hole. “Daddy…!” the boy cried, thrusting his hips back into the moisture of his mouth.

Harry released one of Eggsy’s thighs to stroke at his unattended hole. He rubbed the spit slick skin, to draw whines from Eggsy and a further spreading of his legs. It was an invitation Harry didn’t refuse. He pushed one long finger inside, dry and likely uncomfortable, but Eggsy moaned nevertheless.

“Daddy, _more_ ,” he begged so, so prettily that Harry didn’t have the wherewithal to refuse. He twisted his hand up and drove his finger ruthlessly into the pile of nerves in the boy. Eggsy shouted in answer, and his entire being jerked sharply, dislodging Harry from Gavin, so Harry punished him with a second finger and another push against his prostate. “Fuck. Fuck, daddy, _please_ ,” Eggsy sobbed. His body was undecided if it wanted to encourage the prostate massage or pull away from the dryness of his fingers, so Harry decided from him, pressing his sweet spot with a hard consistent pressure.

“You’re not to come, Eggsy. Not a drop,” he warned in a dangerous tone that only served to make Eggsy sob his moans harder. Harry flicked his eyes up to Gavin who was watching him with patience and hunger evident on his face. “Fuck his mouth, darling,” Harry ordered. It was to that that Eggsy let out another cry.

“Yes, daddy,” Gavin said gleefully, releasing his grip on Eggsy’s arse and climbing over him. “Open up, Eggs,” he prompted with a tap to Eggsy’s chin, and Harry watched as his cock sunk steadily into Eggsy’s mouth.

“Lovely,” Harry murmured, reaching up to kiss Gavin’s shoulder on his way to collecting the lube from the nightstand. Beneath them, Eggsy’s face was slack with pleasure, eyes wide open as he watched them, tears of pleasure pooling at the corner of his eyes. Harry captured Gavin’s mouth with his, kissing him to within an inch of his life before Eggsy’s eyes. 

When he deigned to release the twin, he murmured, “You can come in his mouth anytime you want, sweetheart. But you will have to ride him afterwards whether or not you are spent.” Gavin nodded. His eyes gleamed with delight that earned him another kiss to his shoulder before Harry sat back, lube in hand, to watch Gavin fuck his brother’s face.

He withdrew his fingers and applied lube to them to prepare Eggsy’s hole properly. It had been loosened from their shower and from previous ministrations, but Harry wasn’t going to take him only half prepared. Two slick fingers entered him easily, to which he murmured his appreciated with a, “So exquisitely loose for me, Eggsy,” while already pressing a third in. Eggsy whined and spread his legs. “Splendid, darling boy. This is how you should be all the time, no? Loose and ready to take my cock. Would you like that?” Eggsy made a noise of assent and compounded that with a shifting of his hips against Harry’s fingers.

“You--You could keep him plugged up,” Gavin suggested, a faint blush on his cheeks, but whether from exertion and arousal, Harry wasn’t quite sure. “Fill him up with your come and hold it in there with a fat toy.”

“Do you think so?” he asked instead, leaning over to kiss his neck. The thought was more than arousing for him and for Eggsy whose hole clenched around his fingers. “And what do you want, my sweet Gavin?” The boy sighed and tilted his head to the side for more kisses. Harry rewarded him by pushing slick fingers into his hole. Like Eggsy, he too was loose enough for a third finger almost immediately. 

Gavin shifted when Eggsy pushed him off to speak. “He likes it when you call him names,” was what he said. Harry tilted his head to consider that, but the reason for the blush on Gavin’s cheeks was clearer in this instance.

“You like it just as much, wanker,” the younger twin shot back, but the menace in his tone was diluted with arousal.

“Is that so, darling?” he asked, careful as he could be without ruining the mood. He guided Gavin backwards, tipping his head over Harry’s shoulder and lining Eggsy’s cock up with his arse. “I wouldn’t want to trigger any negative associations.” Gavin sank down on his brother without prompting, sighing deeply as he went.

“He doesn’t like liking it; neither of us do,” Eggsy answered on his behalf, thrusting gently upwards with his eyes firmly on Gavin’s cock. “Not when arseholes use them like they’re our names. But he likes it and…” His eyes flickered up to Harry’s. “And maybe if you say it, it’ll be different.”

Harry hummed in thought while he trailed his fingers gently up and down Gavin’s spit-moistened cock. With his other hand, he lined himself up with Eggsy’s hole and pushed in just the slightest amount. The older twin’s eyes widened and his breath hitched, so Harry gave him a reassuring smile. 

He steadied a hand on Gavin’s hip, guiding his motions to grind against Eggsy and draw more hitching gasps from him. “Like that. Yes, sweetheart. Excellent,” he praised while running his lips up and down the arched throat before him. “Fuck yourself on his cock. Make him see stars.” Gavin did just that, grinding himself down and around and brushing the cheeks of his arse against Harry’s stomach while the older man pumped into the twin beneath them.

Eggsy whined into the air, nearly babbling his utterance of “God, yes, daddy. Yeah, fuck. More, more, please.” Harry ignored him for now, focusing instead on Gavin.

He lifted his hand to the boy’s chest, squeezing at his pectorals with meaningful intent. The drawn out moan was music to him. “You have lovely tits, darling,” Harry murmured, his voice liquid sin. He squeezed once more and drew his hands back to pinch at both nipples, hard and biting. Gavin cried out, _thrusting_ his chest into Harry’s hands. “So responsive,” Harry noted. “Do you think you can come from this, from just my hands pinching your tits?”

“Daddy,” Gavin sobbed, back still painfully arched and hips working over Eggsy’s cock.

“Do it, daddy,” Eggsy demanded, though his voice remained a high whine. “Make him come like that.” Harry thrust into him hard to silence him, which worked spectacularly as Eggsy’s mouth parted in a wide ‘O,’ but conceded to do so anyway, pinching and pulling and squeezing Gavin’s nipples.

“Look at the two of you,” Harry said as he herded both boys to the edges of their orgasm. “I knew you would look spectacular beneath me, speared with cock and wanton with hunger for it, and _goddamn_ was I right.” He growled through a particularly rough plunge, “My little _sluts_ , aren’t you?” Both cried out in unison, their motions stuttering in their arousal. 

Harry smiled, an evil thing curling his lips against his will. He wanted them to be, he decided then and there, mind clouded as it may be with concupiscence. _His_. He wanted them like this, succumbing to his touch, bending to his will. 

And fuck, he didn’t deserve this--didn’t deserve many things in life, but most especially this--but he was going to take it because there was no way he could stop himself now, not when he had a taste of them. He was going to take them because he knew that he could give them a better life than what they had now. And if they wanted him as he wanted them? Well. Who’s to stop a mutually beneficial arrangement among consenting adults?

“My lovely boys,” he murmured against Gavin’s temple. “Let daddy take care of you.”

They came nearly in unison, Gavin first shooting over Eggsy’s chest and chin, Eggsy next, crying his release into his twin. Harry watched them wilt beneath him and allowed Gavin to fall into Eggsy. Their mouths moved lazily against each other’s, thirst dampened by their orgasm. Gavin swallowed Eggsy’s whimpers of oversensitivity, and when both eyes turned to watch him, Harry found himself coming into Eggsy’s hole.


	4. An Offer

The sun was only just beginning to set over the horizon, filling the bedroom with red and gold, and prompting the start of the evening, but Harry was loathe to leave his place between the warmth of identical bodies curled up around him to start preparing dinner. He suggested as much, but Eggsy whined lazily, “Delivery.”

“Indolent creature,” was Harry’s teasing rebuke. But he was the more adult of them and supposed he should present a modicum amount of responsibility. “Someone still has to go collect it from the door, and we aren’t eating in bed. Might as well get up now or we never will.” 

Gavin slapped a cellphone down on his chest--Eggsy’s, Harry noted--and said, “We’ll deal with that when it gets here, yeah?” then nuzzled back into his chest. Needing no further convincing than that, Harry rung up a nearby Indian place for food.

He set the phone back down on the nightstand when the order had been settled and allowed the twins to snuggle into him. It was much too early to sleep, but the lethargy of a spectacular orgasm continued to consume their energy and will to move. Harry, instead, took the opportunity of their quiet pliancy to talk about things that needed to be discussed.

He started first with, “Why ‘Eggsy’?” and felt rather than saw Eggsy’s smile as it curled against his chest.

“Dad gave it to me. Liked eating eggs a bit too much as a child and the name stuck,” was his answer. Harry nodded in understanding and turned a look to Gavin for his story. The boy only scowled.

“It’s Gavin or Gav, nothin’ else,” was his petulant response.

“Dad used t’ call him ‘Bunny,’” Eggsy offered, earning himself a sharp whack and a sharper rebuke from his brother. Harry chuckled.

“Not because he liked eating rabbits, I hope?” Gavin bit at his pec hard, only making Harry laugh more. Eggsy lifted his head to reveal his wide grin.

“It was an Easter thing. I were the eggs and he were the bunny,” was the explanation. It was a simple and sweet one, and Harry hummed in amusement.

“If I hear one word of this outside this bedroom, I’mma sock both of your faces in,” Gavin grumbled. Harry only laughed and drew him in for a sweet kiss.

“Duly noted, my precious bunny,” he teased against his mouth right in the middle of it. Gavin retaliated by biting Harry’s lip and pouting, so Harry soothed him with a deeper, sweeter kiss. 

Eggsy shifted up, tracing patterns on Harry’s chest and pressing his lips to what skin he could reach while he waited his turn. Harry, please with his patience, awarded him with the same deep, sweet kiss into which the boy melted with a smile.

Harry drew back slowly, savoring the last taste of Eggsy’s mouth, and traced his eyes carefully over their faces, elated at the satiated expressions he found there. “My beautiful boys,” he whispered fondly to them and received bright, fuzzy smiles in response.

They traded gentle touches and warm kisses among the three of them--one after the other, then all three of them at once. Harry licked at their tongues and lips as they did to him and each other. Their hands clutched at hair and stroked over skin at the same time, drawing moans as well as their mouths did.

Like before, Harry was the first to break away, contented with watching them kiss over his chest. Like before, they were just as beautiful now. 

His hands found the backs of their heads so that he could pin them there against each other. They both groaned simultaneously and drove further into each other, spurred on by the command in Harry’s touch. “Sublime,” he praised them, easy and low, his arousal already stirring in his gut. Then he gave voice to one of his thoughts that needed exploration. “You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question; he knew it, they all did, but there was a question in his statement that he left to the twins the decision of whether or not to answer.

Eggsy pulled back as far as the hand in his hair would let him and pressed his forehead to his brother’s. “O’ course, daddy,” he murmured. He opened his brilliant green eyes and turned them to Harry. “But I think you already guessed that. You want to know if there’s anything more to it.” Harry waited even when he was delighted at Eggsy’s perceptiveness. Eggsy dipped his head to nuzzle Gavin’s cheek. 

“It’s just sex, daddy,” Gavin continued immediately like he and Eggsy were sharing the same thought, the same brain. “It was then, it is now. I love Eggsy, I do, an’ he loves me. An’ if we had to live exactly as we are now for the rest of our lives--screwin’ each other’s brains out to blow _your_ brains out, I mean--” He winked, and Harry unsuccessfully tried to repress a grin. “We would. Without a second thought. But we ain’t _in love_ with each other, you get me?”

Eggsy picked up his train of thought without hesitation. “Sex is a weapon an’ a drug, yeah? You ain’t got to be in a relationship with your dealer to get neither.”

Harry understood having sex without the romance in between, but if they were doing this purely for his benefit... Well, he wouldn’t have minded, to be honest, if this were a short-term thing, but it wasn’t, was it? “I don’t want you to feel obligated,” he told them and received immediate kisses on both cheeks before he could say much more.

“You ain’t payin’ us t’ be here, daddy,” Gavin said. “I promise you can’t make us do nothin’ we don’ wanna do.”

“An’ we _wanna_ get you hot under the collar at any an’ all times of the day,” Eggsy continued. He preened when Harry stroked his cheek. Harry, though, was contemplative in consideration of his next words.

“I want to keep you,” he confessed softly, looking deep into Eggsy’s eyes first, then Gavin’s. They shifted in his arms, glancing once at each other and then back at him, eyes wide as his words sunk in. He stroked their hairs and traced their faces. “I want you to be mine and mine alone, for as long as you’ll have me,” he continued, pleading now it seemed, but as long as he could have them, he didn’t mind. “I’ll take care of you in all the ways that you want to be taken care of. Ask me anything, and I’ll give it to you.” Gavin caught his fingers in his mouth as they traced his lips. Harry watched him lick and suck them before he regretfully withdrew them to hear him, both of them speak.

“Dean would… He--” Eggsy started and stopped, glancing at Gavin, worried.

Dean, yes. He’d be livid to lose his two little moneymakers because Harry would gladly burn his own house down before he’d let that piece of shit and the rest of the lowlifes he dealt with touch the twins again. But he could never be as livid as Harry would be should he ever dare to do so.

“Ask me,” Harry said, his voice dangerous and dark at the thought of Dean and his grubby paws. He knew they understood what he told them to ask of him--that, with a single word, he could make Dean disappear from their lives, that, with the slightest indication, he would make Dean pay back every miserable moment they were forced to endure under his care.

They didn’t. They were terrified. 

Immediately, his anger dissipated. He reminded himself that these were boys--street hardened and beaten down--but boys nevertheless. Not Kingsmen agents to whom pain and torture and death were an everyday thing. Yet. “It’s okay,” he told them, kissing their foreheads one after the other and humming reassurance at them. He whispered, “I’ll protect you from him. I’ll give you the means to protect yourselves from him.”

Eggsy tilted his head. “Like give us guns?” he asked.

Harry shook his head and sat up properly, shifting them so that they sat in front of him rather than on top. “Better than that,” he said, brushing their hair back from their foreheads and cupping their jaws. “I see two young men with potential, who want to do something good with their lives for the people they love. The lack of a positive upbringing has set you on a certain path, but you needn’t stay on it. If you’re prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked.

With a deep breath, Harry said, “I want to offer you the chance to be a part of Kingsman.”

Gavin frowned. “That poncy tailor shop down on Savile Row? You want us to become tailors? How’s that gonna help with Dean?”

“Kingsman _agents_ ,” Harry clarified.

This time, it was Eggsy who frowned in confusion. “Like spies?”

“Of sorts.” Harry could see that he was losing them to confusion, so he started to explain. 

“Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. In 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War 1. That meant a lot of money going uninherited and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for a greater good, and so began our adventure. An independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government run spy organizations. A suit is the modern gentleman's armor, and the Kingsman agents are the new knights.

“Yesterday, one of our agents was killed in action. As per standard procedure, this opened up the recruitment process for his replacement. All knights are obligated to nominate one candidate.”

“But there are two of us,” Gavin pointed out.

“Indeed, my love,” Harry said. “Given his military experience, I think Eggsy would be better suited to the rigorous physical demands of being an agent. But,” he said firmly before Gavin could feel rejected. He pressed two fingers underneath Gavin’s chin and tipped his head up. “Kingsman employs more than just agents. I know you have a gift for technology, and I think you would greatly benefit under the tutelage of my good friend, Merlin, in the tech department. You would train as a handler for one of our agents--Eggsy if he clinches the position.” Gavin took a moment to think about that, but did eventually nod. He didn’t look entirely convinced just yet, but he didn’t seem put out either, so Harry turned his attention to Eggsy.

“You, my darling, will be competing for the spot with other nominees. Although I cannot reveal to you any of the tests that you will be judged upon, I can teach you necessary things you need to become an agent, as is the prerogative of a mentor. You will do beautifully, I am sure.” Eggsy granted him a smile that was as hesitant as Gavin’s nod had been. “Interested?” Harry asked.

The twins turned toward each other, having again those silent conversations that Harry tried to read. And then, as one, they turned back to him. “What have we got to lose?” Eggsy asked with a shrug.


	5. An Easy Morning

He left the twins wrapped up messily around each other the following morning. They were adorable in their sleep, and not a little bit enticing with their golden-drenched skins bared to him, free for his taking, but as much as Harry wanted to say he regretted leaving them where they lay, they _kicked_ in their sleep. 

Like a pair of goddamned mules doing synchronized swimming.

Somehow they managed to miss kicking at each other, but coordinated their efforts to nail him in all the right places. And right now, all he wanted was a bit of peace to earn back the hours of sleep interrupted. 

He might have to get a bigger bed.

With a sigh, he headed downstairs to fix himself a strong cup of tea before heading back upstairs into the office. There, he pulled up all of Eggsy’s and Gavin’s files to read through them once more and write his letters of recommendation. When that was done, he packaged the records and letters neatly into separate zipped files and sent them off to Merlin for processing.

When the email was sent, he waited there, sipping his tea calmly but otherwise unmoving, for about half a minute longer.

And then, with a smile at the accuracy of his expectation, Harry heard his glasses chirp.

"About time, Galahad," came Merlin's familiar brogue, annoyed, but resigned in equal parts. "I'm surprised you remembered at all the deadline was at noon today."

"I wasn't planning on sending in a candidate, to be honest,” Harry answered nonchalantly while he waited for Merlin to go through the files. “I couldn't find one I felt confident enough to--"

"Oh, you _cannot_ be serious," Merlin suddenly cut in. Harry's grin widened, but he said nothing. Merlin didn’t add onto that for a few minutes longer, reading, Harry supposed, but he was nothing if not patient. "You know Arthur's not going to like this," the Scot finally said.

"Of course he isn't, but he doesn't get to dictate our candidate choices," Harry pointed out.

Merlin was silent for another moment. "You answered the call, Harry," he pointed out seriously. And yes, Harry had been expecting that too. "You've fulfilled your obligation to them. If this is about repaying Lee--"

"And what if it is?" Harry asked. Dared. Merlin was right, of course, it _was_ about repaying Lee. But who was to dictate what Harry did with his choices and his resources as long as he was breaking no laws or, more importantly, Kingsman rules? The tech wizard remained silenced, as he should. "Lee was an excellent candidate. I maintain he would have become Lancelot if--well, if I hadn't fucked it all up. Who's to say his son won't live up to his excellence?"

"And if he doesn't?" Merlin asked.

"Then he won't be the next Lancelot." Simple as, really. Eggsy wouldn’t become an agent (at least until Harry could propose him again), but that wasn’t to say there would be no other position for him available at Kingsman. Harry would make sure of it, even if he had to go up against Arthur himself.

Merlin sighed in acquiescence. "And the other?"

"Well, yes, about him, Merlin..." Harry trailed off, knowing Merlin would be able to pick up on it fairly quickly.

He did. "I won't take him on your word alone, Harry," he warned.

"Of course not. I wouldn't presume to insult you that way," Harry answered. "But I'm sure you'll find his credentials satisfactory anyway. I'm confident he has the potential to be great. Especially under your tutelage."

"Flattery won't get me to agree to this."

It definitely would.

"Of course not," Harry said with a grin.

Merlin sighed. "Okay. I'll look into it," he conceded, as Harry knew he would. It was just then that he heard the creak of floorboards just outside his study.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later," he told Merlin quickly and then shut the comm off before Merlin could reply. He set the glasses face down on the desk, just as the door pushed open, and one of the twins--Eggsy from the small scar on his eyebrow and slightly bigger build--came in.

And wearing Harry's dress shirt at that.

He made a soft noise of appreciation that made Eggsy blush and look down with a smile. Harry had no doubt the demureness was an act, but it was a very pretty act, so he didn't mind as much. The shirt was at least three sizes too big on him, which only complemented his assumed modesty. Harry held out his hand and beckoned Eggsy over to straddle his lap.

And found that Eggsy was apparently wearing _only_ his dress shirt.

"I distinctly remember hanging this up in my wardrobe," Harry said, fingering the collar with one hand and fondling Eggsy's cock with the other. He spread his legs wider to spread Eggsy's as well, leaving his cock to hang in the negative space between them.

The twin rocked shamelessly into his hand. "And I thought it would look better on me than on the hanger," he answered through his moans.

"Mm," Harry agreed, leaning closer to peck at his lips. "Excellent judgement call." 

Eggsy was quickly hard in his stroking hand and putty to his touch. He grasped at Harry's knees behind him for anchorage and leaned back to allow Harry all the access he needed.

"Yeah," he moaned to encourage the rapid strokes to his cock. His head tipped back, and Harry took advantage of his bared collar bones. "God, yes, daddy, jus' like tha'." Eggsy thrust into Harry's hand, just the barest of rocks as he whispered lazy moans into the air.

"Lovely boy," Harry murmured, tugging his head forward for a biting, filthy kiss. He plundered Eggsy’s mouth with careless abandon and took and took and took, and Eggsy only gave back as good as he got. 

They panted into each other's mouths, unwilling to relinquish their kiss even just to breathe, and then Eggsy, writhing in Harry’s lap, was begging, "Close, daddy. I'm so close. Faster, _please_."

So Harry stopped.

"No!" Eggsy yelped in sudden protest. His hips still thrashed in the blank space between them as he reached for Harry’s hand. "Daddy, daddy...!" he pleaded, and when he tried to grasp his cock instead, Harry took his wrists and twisted them behind his back. "Daddy, no, please!" he sobbed, rocking his cock into nothingness in his desperate search for release.

"Shhh," Harry murmured, stilling his hips with his other hand. Eggsy wailed another protest even as he leaned in to press enticing kisses to Harry’s jaw. "It wouldn't be fair to your brother if you got to come and he didn't."

"But ‘e won't be up for _hours_ yet," Eggsy wailed. Harry pressed another kiss to his temple, hiding his delighted grin.

"Then how about we prepare breakfast while we wait?" he suggested. Eggsy whined and pressed his face into Harry's neck.

"Yer _’orrible_ ," he griped into his collar.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that," Harry said flippantly, pushing the older twin off of his lap.

"Fuck yeah I do," Eggsy grumbled, as he righted himself.

Harry pressed a kiss to his temple. "Go put on some trousers, and we'll pick up some ingredients from the grocer’s around the corner," he told Eggsy with a small pat to his bottom. Eggsy muttered an oath under his breath, but complied nonetheless. 

Harry didn't bother pretending that he wasn’t staring at Eggsy's arse as he retreated from the room, and when he disappeared around the corner, the agent chuckled, a little self-deprecatingly, at his own lack of shame. 

He logged himself out of his computer before gathering up his cup and saucer and heading back downstairs to wash up and take stock of the contents of his fridge and pantry. He'd been planning on a full fry up for the twins as a mini-celebration of sorts (and maybe to impress them the tiniest bit), but knew he was short on bacon, tomatoes, and mushrooms. He'd need to pick up some milk and juice, too, as his own breakfasts usually consisted of just tea and dry toast.

"That wot yer wearin'," Eggsy suddenly asked, referring to Harry's trousers from last night he'd slung on in his sleep-deprived haze and his threadbare Oxford t-shirt. Harry didn't startle because he'd already heard him practically stomping down the stairs. If he were to become a spy, he'd need to learn to hide his footfalls better.

"I just need my coat from the hall," Harry answered and turned to find Eggsy in Gavin's t-shirt and jeans which, incidentally, were a size too small for his broader chest and parkour-sculpted legs. Harry made a small noise at the back of his throat as he gave Eggsy a long once-over. "I understand you're twins and all," he said lightly, even when Eggsy was grinning cockily. "But I'm sure you understand that you've had a lot more physical training than he has."

"You don’t say? And wot of it?" Eggsy dared, popping a hip.

"I--" Harry started and then shook his head. This was payback for the study, Harry was sure, but he wasn't going to play into this... this little _tart's_ hands. "No reason at all," he decided to say instead before passing by Eggsy on his way to grab his coat from the hall, groping the twin's arse and stealing a kiss as he did.

Eggsy laughed and followed him out the door and to the aforementioned grocer.

There weren't many people on the streets that early in the morning, but of those that were, his boy managed to snag their attentions with the way he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and dragged them even lower than they already were. Eyes roved over the sliver of skin and thatch of hair by his lower abdomen, some appreciative, some scandalized.

Harry was still deciding which to address first when Eggsy asked, "This it, guv?" tilting his head to a shop Harry just about passed. His laughter was clear in his smile, and Harry, hiding his mild surprise with an ease born of years as an agent, answered with a nonchalant, "Ah, yes. This is the one." Eggsy still snickered under his breath before following Harry into the shop.

"Good morning, Mr. Hart," a kindly old lady greeted him before eyeing Eggsy suspiciously. It wasn't anything to offend, Harry knew, but just that the grocer hadn't seen him around before.

"He's with me," he offered by way of explanation.

Though he knew he gave away nothing, the lady's mouth opened in a knowing "ah!" and then she winked at Harry. He heard Eggsy stifling his laughter behind him.

"Could you go fetch us a basket, Eggsy," Harry told him with a roll of his eyes and a nudge.

"Sure thing, guv," said the boy, _sauntering_ off like the utter tart that he was and giving the old lady a wink on the way. She giggled girlishly, and Harry only just managed not to sigh loudly. Luckily, he found his way back to Harry’s side without further incident. "So wot're we gettin' firs'?" Eggsy asked, peering into the aisles.

"Bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, milk and juice,” Harry recited dutifully, then, looking down at Eggsy so that he wouldn’t miss the way Eggsy’s eyes lit up, added, “And anything you and your brother would like.”

The boy said nothing in thanks, but his face said it all. “Careful wot you offer, guv,” he said, peering at the contents of the shelves. His face expressed a mish-mash of emotions, from delight at the fairly high-end merchandise to dismay at the equally high-end prices. “I might ask you for the whole store.”

Harry chuckled as he reached for the chocolate Eggsy had been eyeing before moving on when he saw the price. He dropped two in his basket. “My dear, if you find use for tampons and diapers, I will buy you the entire store.”

Eggsy turned back to him, mischief in his eyes and on his lips. “Bullet holes and a _very_ creative night?” he said. 

Harry nearly dropped his basket in his laughter.

“Oh, my dear boy,” he said, snagging Eggsy around the waist when he had managed to suppress his laughs into wheezing hiccups. Eggsy went with delighted approval, tugging Harry down close to him by the lapels of his coat. He looked up at Harry with laughter still swimming in his green gaze, but also heat and true joy. The older man dipped his head close to Eggsy’s ear and pressed a slow kiss just beside it. “I _adore_ you,” he whispered.

A flush coated Eggsy’s cheeks, this time hardly assumed at all. So Harry leaned closer and caught his boy’s mouth with his, pressing him up against a shelf of sweets.

But just as it started to get good, a cough startled them out of their kiss, and both turned to the end of the aisle where the grocer and what seemed to be a group of her friends were watching them with all the rapt attention of delighted old birds. Eggsy laughed in embarrassment and hid his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry coughed and gave them a polite nod before ushering Eggsy to the back of the shop where the produce was kept. 

“We can never come back here again,” Eggsy giggled. 

Conspiratorially, Harry murmured, “I think we can probably get a freebie out of them for that show. Two if we bring your brother next time.” Eggsy’s laugh rang out around the shop.

By the time they finished shopping and made their way back home, a good hour and several ten pound notes had passed. Gavin, however, had yet to rise.

“Will you not go and check on him?” Harry asked as he and Eggsy put away the groceries and began working on the fry up.

“Nah. ‘e don’t usually get up ‘till past ten. Twelve when there’s a new game release,” Eggsy answered, stealing a grope from Harry on his way out of the pantry. Harry snagged his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. That brought a radiant smile to Eggsy's face.

“Breakfast would be cold by then. Go nudge him and let him know that if he doesn’t come down in half an hour, he won’t get to come afterwards,” the older man said, but Eggsy narrowed his eyes at him.

“But you said if ‘e don’t get t’ come, I don’t neither,” he pointed out. Harry grinned.

“Then you better make sure he comes down in half an hour then, shouldn’t you?” was his answer. He fully deserved the pinch he got for it.

He’d managed to set the table and put on a pot of tea when his twins came down at the same time--and in half the allotted time he’d given them at that. “Good boys,” he told them kissing them one after the other and nudging them to the table.

“Jus’ t’ let you know, I was promised blow jobs after this,” Gavin grumbled, so Harry, as he passed by, kissed the top of his head and set his and Eggsy's plates down in front of them. At the sight and scent of a full English breakfast, Gavin's sleepy eyes flew open in appreciation, and he immediately tucked into his food before Harry could return to the kitchen for his own plate.

His moan of delight stopped Harry where he was. “Ohhh, yes. Yes. That is _aces_ , guv,” he purred with eyes shut to savor the food more properly.

“I take it I've been forgiven for having you woken up then?” Harry asked, teasing.

“Forget the fuckin’ blow jobs, daddy,” Gavin said happily as he tucked back into his food. "I'm gonna suck your fuckin' brains outta yer prick soon as I'm done 'ere."

"Charming," Harry laughed as he made his way back into his kitchen for his own plate.


	6. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea what a reasonable rate for an apprentice in the UK is and I'm too lazy to properly check.

The rest of the day passed by in a haze of tangled limbs and missing clothes more quickly than any of them would have liked. But then again, it was to be expected. Good moments did have that awful habit of rushing through the hours to get to the next poor moment of life, and though one couldn’t blame another of wanting to prolong such good moments, Harry decided he needed to be the responsible party and stop every once in awhile for hydration, nutrition, and conversation, particularly about what to tell Michelle and the entirety of Kingsman.

“You’d stumbled across the shop and saw the ad for apprenticeships which would take place over the course of a year in Milan, after which, you’ll take on as a tailor for Kingsman,” Harry said over the bangers and mash he’d quickly whipped up for lunch between bouts of vigorous romping. That they were all delightfully naked at the dining table was a complete non-issue. “It’s the standard spiel for new entrants, but we sometimes mix it up when there are candidates that come from the same family as current or previous candidates.

“You get ninety pounds a day during training--this will be your actual rate, by the way--” Hilariously, both boys’ jaws dropped at precisely the same time. Harry’s lips twitched. “--but there are no set hours. You’ll be called for when you’re needed.”

“Ninety pounds a _day_?” Gavin asked. “A _day_?!”

“Kingsman pays its employees--and trainees--handsomely,” he explained. “Because we do understand that there are… compromises to be made.”

“Ninety pounds, though…” Eggsy murmured in awe. Harry grinned.

“You’ll be permitted a phone call every week. It will, of course, be monitored to make sure you don’t reveal anything that shouldn’t be revealed, but I think your mother will be glad for the reassurance anyway.”

“But what about…” Gavin started and trailed off, frowning and looking down at his hands.

“About?” Harry prompted. When Gavin still stared down and said nothing, Harry reached out and caught his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “About what?” he asked gently.

“What about mum and Daisy?” Gavin asked. Eggsy made a noise of understanding. “If we’re gone--”

Harry cut him off. “My darlings,” he said quickly to both of them. He reached out with his other hand to bring one of Eggsy’s closer and press a kiss to it. “My darling, darling boys, I swear to you that no harm will ever come to your mother and Daisy at the hand of your stepfather and his men, especially when you’re not around to protect them. And no harm will come to you either when you are.” He only hoped he could convey in his voice the gravity of that promise and the knowledge that not even the hand of God would be able to stop him from keeping it. Gravely, he murmured, “I failed your father in keeping you safe. I won’t fail again.”

They didn’t quite finish lunch and their talk after that particular declaration, but Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care when his boys demonstrated just how grateful they were to him. It took Harry three hours more after that to find the willpower to move and get his boys to HQ before Merlin slammed the metaphorical door in their faces.

"We're expected at Kingsman by eight," he murmured into the sex-filled air and received matching groans of protest in response.

"It's jus’ past six, daddy. Savile Row shouldn' take more th'n a few minutes," Gavin whined into Harry's ribs.

"Yes, well, unless you were planning on making your mother and Daisy worry about your whereabouts for the next twelve months, I was going to suggest we get a move on to your house for that nice little chat we planed and to pack your things," Harry chided, though he himself made no move to get up. His hands drifted lazily through Gavin's hair and traced absent circles over Eggsy's lower back.

“Five more minutes,” Eggsy pleaded in an equally whiny voice. That his thumb was drawing a line up and down Harry’s Adonis belt made the older man shut his eyes to restrain himself from showing Eggsy exactly what five minutes could accomplish (and inevitably making them late for Kingsman, anyway).

With that thought in mind, he found the fortitude to haul all three of them out of bed and into the shower that was just as lazy and languorous as their post-sex haze. They filled it with silent words and the slick sounds of kisses, trading the soap between them to lather each other up. All in all, it lasted twice as long as it would have had they taken individual showers, but it did manage to wash away the haze that seemed determined to cling to them.

When Harry guided them back into the room to put on their freshly laundered clothes, they did so with noticeably more energy.

"You got a bed up at that estate, daddy?" Eggsy asked as he pulled on his truly awful jacket. It took a moment for Harry to find words that didn't involve telling Eggsy what he thought of his clothes.

"I have an office, a desk and a settee," he said.

Gavin made a show of thinking about it. "Might be a bit tricky, but I think we can manage," he announced with a decisive nod.

"And dozens of CCTV cameras," Harry added wryly.

Eggsy winked. "Then them security guards are going to get to know us a whole lot better, won't they?" Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Not a chance," he said, herding both of them, now unfortunately fully dressed, out of the room and the house.

"Aww, daddy. You can't tell us we ain't gonna get t' touch you for the next year," Gavin whined.

"Of course not, sweetheart, but I don’t think we should send the head of our organization into fatal shock just yet. We’ll save that for when Eggsy lands the job, don’t you think?” Harry asked, picking up the keys to his car as he passed them by in the kitchen on the way to the garage. It was a two-seater car, but if the twins doubled up on the passenger side, they should be able to fit, road regulations be damned. “Let’s keep this to ourselves for now, and I'll figure something out for us," he assured.

Eggsy suddenly jerked forward ahead of him, lighting up at the sight of the car and exclaiming, "Ooooh! An Austin-Healey!" He fell to his knees and slid the rest of the way forward so that he could run his fingers reverently over the right fender and practically press his face up against it. "She's _gorgeous_!" he gushed. “I’d give my left arm t’ drive ‘er! Can I Harry? Please?” He looked up to Harry with desperation clear in his puppy dog eyes.

A smile twitched Harry's mouth. To be honest, he would have let Eggsy drive it for less, but out loud, he sighed dramatically, as though greatly put upon, and conceded, "Oh, all right," then tossed the keys to Eggsy who cackled madly.

Gavin leveled Harry a _look_. "You do remember 'e got nearly locked up fer reckless endangerment, destruction of property, and speedin', righ’?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," was Harry's offhand answer.

It wasn't. 

It very much wasn’t.

"Do you know where the third gear is, Eggsy?" Harry asked carefully, teeth gritted as he climbed out of the car at the foot of Alexandra Road Estates.

Eggsy blinked in confusion. "Course," he started to answer. "It's--"

"All over Abbey Road!" Harry exclaimed, which only seemed to amuse Eggsy who laughed.

"Sorry, bruv, but it ain't like I'd driven a vintage car before," the little shit answered, unrepentant. "Despite the situation you caught me in, boostin' cars ain't really my specialty, innit?"

"Well, you might have wanted to mention that before you blew my transmission all over South Hampstead," Harry scolded, quickly taking the keys off of Eggsy and ignoring Gavin’s “Told ya, bruv.”

Immediately, the older twin's eyes grew huge and round, and Harry suddenly felt like a heel. "I'm sorry, daddy," he apologized, voice small and face contrite until Gavin shoved him nearly to the ground.

"Don't you believe 'is face, guv. 'E uses it all the time to get outta trouble, don't 'e," he said and earned a shove of his own and then a noodgie from a laughing Eggsy. It was the start of a short tussle between them that lasted for a bit in front of Harry who pressed a hand to his eyes and sighed deeply.

He waited till they were stopped and looking up at him sheepishly to say, "While I acknowledge the difference in our age, I had hoped to expect a bit more maturity from two young men engaged in a particularly complicated ménage à trois."

"Sorry, guv," Eggsy answered for the both of them. It would have been much more appreciated if he hadn't been grinning like an unrepentant little shit.

Harry sighed. "Why don't you go on up ahead and tell your mother what we talked about, and I'll wait for you down here. I daresay your mother won't take too kindly to my appearance and subsequent whisking away of both her sons after the last time she met me." They shared a quick glance but gave him equal small nods and jogged up to the building. Harry tracked their progress up to the top floor and into their flat, and then he leaned up against the car and scanned his surroundings.

A fair few of the passers by bestowed him their attention, owing to his suit and car, both of which were incredibly out of place in the slums of London, but he diverted unwelcome remarks and questions with cold eyes and a hard demeanour that sent them scurrying about their business and out of his. Children were braver in approaching him, but a small smile was all that was needed to send them scurrying away, so for the most part, he was left in peace to wait.

That was, until, his peace was interrupted by the self-proclaimed alpha dog of the estates.

"Yer lookin' a bit out o' place down in our neck o' the woods, guvna," a thickly accented, moderately slurred voice came from behind him. Harry didn't startle--nothing short of an explosion could make him do so, and probably not even then. He turned slowly to find the leering grin of one Dean Anthony Baker greeting him as he approached from across the road.

He was a big man, both in height and weight, with age dripping from his skin and a veritable rat's nest for hair. His teeth, glinting behind his smile, were yellow and crooked and utterly disgusting. _He_ was disgusting, and simply being in his presence made Harry feel the need for an epidermis-stripping shower.

Was this, Harry wondered, how he looked when he dared to touch the twins? Was this disgusting excuse for a human being the type of man he forced onto Harry's boys? Furthering their degradation by forcing them to lie with sheer filth?

For a split second, Harry felt the vicious desire to curl his fingers around his fat neck and carve the skin off his face with the blade tucked carefully in his jacket, in retribution for every ill that had befallen his twins in Dean's care. For a split second, Harry indulged himself in that fantasy.

And then reality sunk in once more, and that desire retreated back into the darker parts of his soul.

"One might say you'd be lookin' fer sumthin' of a _specific_ nature, yeah?" the man continued as he strolled closer to Harry's side, ignorant of how close he'd come to the face of death. He openly admired the car beside him though he was unfortunately wise enough not to touch. Harry would have gladly cut his hand off to make a satisfying point.

"Quite specific," he answered absently as Dean continued to look over the car, trying to be subtle about scoping the inside.

"Yeah?" the man asked, finally looking up at Harry with a triumphant glint in his eye. "Well, I 'appen to be a man in possession of sumthin' _specific_ that might appeal to a man o' yer..." He looked Harry up and down. "Tastes."

"Oh?" Harry asked, feigning interest. "And what might that be?"

He forcibly kept himself still to keep from recoiling when Dean leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, "Let's say I have me twin forms of entertainment that you won' be findin' down on Smith Street." The wink and leer on his face to accompany his words were about all Harry could take of this shitstain of a human being.

He pasted on a false smile that Dean wouldn't see through behind the shillings in his eyes. "Then may I suggest we take our business somewhere more private?" he suggested, tilting his head to the alley off the side of the estate. Dean positively _gagged_ with excitement, undoubtedly thinking how much dosh he could lift off of a man as well-dressed as Harry was.

Quite a bit, to be perfectly clear, enough to satiate a man like Dean for a good half year had Harry been inclined to pay him. But unfortunately, he wasn't in the habit of purchasing stolen goods from immoral men.

Eyes watched them. Two men from opposite worlds walking side by side, how could they not? But Dean knew his clientele well, and they soon lost the attention in an alcove quite hidden from the rest of the world.

His mistake.

Before Dean could turn to him, Harry had already whipped the heavy, reassuring weight of his pistol out of his holster and into his hand. When the man did turn, the gun was shoved deep, deep, deep into his gasping mouth.

"Wo' ye ‘uck ye 'ooi'?" he demanded. His panicked words were easily garbled by the gun scraping against his palate. His blue eyes were wide with fear, but he wisely refrained from engaging Harry who would have blown his brains out without second thought and _enjoyed_ it.

Harry gave him a grin that he knew anyone who saw it would call it terrifying--demented even--but his voice was perfectly calm and level when he said, slowly, "I understand that the nuances of human decency escape you, Mr. Baker, which is why let me be perfectly clear when I explain to you that what you are offering me--those _twin forms of entertainment_? They are not yours to sell." The juxtaposition made him, Harry knew, all that more terrifying. "The boys, and their mother and sister, are under my protection from here on in, and I shall _ensure_ that they will be kept free from harm and your _perversions_ ," he continued to explain to the snivelling man. He shoved the gun into his mouth further for additional emphasis.

Dean emphatically nodded best as he could to placate Harry enough to remove the gun, but Harry wasn't done yet. "I'm taking the boys away from here and from you, but if you, for a second, believe that I am not putting the same amount of care into ensuring Michelle and Daisy’s well being, you are sorely mistaken." He squeezed the sweaty throat in his palm. "Should any manner of harm befall them at any time," he warned and then leaned closer, his voice dropping into a dark, dark whisper, "You needn't worry about finding representation, Mr. Baker. In fact, I'd recommend finding a coroner instead." He waited until Dean was a sobbing shaking mess beneath him, and then he let the man go.

Dean's self preservation skills seemed to be up to par because as Harry made his way back to the car, an easy gait in his stroll, he'd already made himself scarce.

The boys were already waiting for him by then. Gavin's eyes narrowed as he eyed the direction from which Harry came. "Where've you been?" he asked.

Harry disengaged the lock for them and herded them into the car, shooing Eggsy away from the driver's seat when he attempted to climb into it. "Just ridding myself of a bit of filth," he explained with a sweet smile. Gavin still eyed him suspiciously, but allowed Harry to usher him onto Eggsy’s lap. 

For a brief moment, Harry thought about whether or not to tell them the truth, whether or not mentioning his encounter with Dean would distress them, but then he decided they were mature young men and not some panic-stricken teenagers who lose control at the littlest of provocations. "I had the good fortune of running into your stepfather," he told them as casually as he could manage as he pulled away from the curb. Their immediate alarm was palpable and prompted Harry to say, half-teasingly, "He's still alive, don't worry."

"Why?" Gavin asked. 

His rather nasty tone had Harry turning a sharp glance to him, and then seeing Gavin’s anger in his face, he answered delicately, "He's not mine to kill, my love." To that, Gavin's eyes widened for a brief moment. Evident astonishment filled the air before the younger boy leaned over to Harry's seat and pressed an oddly grateful kiss to his cheek. Harry reached over to stroke his cheek before easily switching topics. "How did your mother take it?"

"Went ballistic at first," Eggsy said. "Was like me leavin' for the Marines all over again, ‘cept it’s both of us this time. She don' want us too far from ‘er, she said. Gav told ‘er it was an overseas trainin' for a tailorin' position an' din't she want us to make sumthin' of ourselves?”

“Wasn’t convinced still, wasn’t she? Said we could do tha’ right ‘ere in London, as if we ‘aven’t been trying to do just tha’ every day of our lives.” Harry could hear the eyeroll in Gavin’s tone. “So’s I told ‘er ‘ow much we’d be makin’ _each_. She shut up pretty quick after that." Harry hummed in acknowledgement.

“So what’s trainin’ gunna be like?” Eggsy asked.

“Very intense,” Harry answered easily. “You’ll be covering a lot of topics over the course of it with tests interspersed to weed out the weaker candidates until there’s one left standing.”

“Kind of like a reality show, innit?” Gavin asked. 

That put Harry’s thoughts to a sudden stop because... well, Gavin was right. The selection process did seem to be similar to those tacky TV shows, didn’t it?

He resisted the urge to cringe and instead said, “Well, I suppose so. Much more objective though. And less… tawdry.” The twins spent the next few minutes laughing, so Harry resentfully ignored them.

Gavin was eventually able to calm himself enough to ask, “And this Merlin guy you mentioned I’ll be training with?”

“Merlin’s…” Harry paused to think about it. “Merlin is as his name implies. He wields the magic in the organization, but only as support for our leader, Arthur--both are codenames of course. It would be far too coincidental otherwise.”

“So as a handler…”

“You’ll provide intel and technical support to agents before and during missions. Lots of computer work and research, but we do have the best equipment in the world.” Gavin’s grin, bright and pleased, held true until they reached the shop..

"Them's some posh threads, yeah?" Eggsy murmured in what could be equated with awe at the dinner jackets mounted on the window mannequins. They were, of course, examples of the best Kingsman had to offer, but more the norm were simpler coats and tuxedos. Harry told them so, but Eggsy shrugged. "I'd still bet everythin' I own that your cheapest jacket would be worth more than Dean would earn in a couple a' months."

"Quite certainly," Harry agreed as he led them inside. Dagonet greeted him with a small nod of his head, only for his eyes to widen with a certain degree of confusion when the twins stepped through behind Harry, gandering at the displays.

"Do people even _wear_ this?" Gavin asked, poking at a rather old-fashioned red and blue coat with epaulets, trimmings, and cords abound.

"Not that one, no. Not unless you're royalty or attending a costume party," Harry answered. Then he handed his car keys to Dagonet. "Could you make sure this gets back home? I'll be staying the night at HQ."

"Of course, sir," the old man answered before his curious gaze once more drifted to the twins who were led into Fitting Room 1.

"Thank you," Harry said pointedly but sincerely nonetheless. He shut the door and found the twins looking at him curiously.

"That was not subtle _at all_ ," Gavin said with amusement.

"I'm pretty sure your whole office's gunna think we're shaggin' before we're done," Eggsy added. Harry chuckled.

"Not quite, boys," he said and reached between them to press his hand to the mirror. They both startled when the floor jolted and started sinking. “He was more likely wondering why I was bringing along two candidates, not one.”

"Woah," Eggsy laughed, his head tilted to the ceiling that moved farther and farther away.

Gavin, however, pursed his lips. "What happens when there are clients? This seems kinda inefficient."

Harry smiled broadly, delighted at his perception. "Very astute.” He winked at the younger twin. “We only really use this to impress the candidates and new employees. There's an elevator in Fitting Room 3 for everyday use."

“Elevator to where?” Gavin asked.

“Private transport to HQ,” Harry said.

Eggsy, glancing once more up at the ceiling which was lifetimes away, asked, “‘Ow deep does this fuckin’ thing go?”.

“Deep enough,” Harry answered, just as a gap appeared on one corner of the floor and grew into an archway. He stepped out of the room and toward the waiting tube before the boys while they continued to gawk. “Come along, boys,” he called as he settled himself into one of the seats.

“And where does this take us?” Gavin asked this time while Eggsy inspected the interior of the cabin.

“Out in the country,” Harry answered, but tried not to elaborate more than that, out of habit than any true distrust in the twins. When Gavin shrugged, Harry wondered if he understood the nuance or if he just did not care. 

Nonetheless, such reverie was derailed when Eggsy asked, “Got any security cameras in here?”

Harry smiled to hide his laugh. “Yes, Eggsy. One thing you’ll soon learn is that we have cameras _everywhere_.” The older twin pouted grandly but did avoiding testing Harry’s answer. Of course, that left him fielding questions about Kingsman, about the training and tests, about the missions left and right. By the time the tube rolled to a stop, Harry could only thank the years of his experience for his ability to deflect questions he shouldn’t answer.

As he expected, the boys’ eyes widened enormously as they caught sight of the Kingsman garage and hangar. Nostalgia touched Harry and led him to murmur, “Your father had the exact same look on his face.” At their surprised glance, he added, “As did I.” He spared them a small smile and tipped his head through the door. “Come on.”

“Galahad,” Merlin greeted when he arrived at the training barracks. Both boys looked Merlin up and down but asked nothing.

“My codename,” he thought to tell them to fill the silence.

“Late again, sir,” was Merlin’s pointed response, which was a dirty, dirty lie because the had arrived just on the cusp of eight. Of course, it was two minutes past by the time they reached the barracks, but all things considered, Merlin should have been singing his praises, not lambasting him in front of his candidates. Harry leveled him a glare, but Merlin was far too immune to that now; he only ignored Harry and gestured Eggsy impatiently into the room.

“Good luck,” Harry managed before the twin’s attention was stolen by Merlin and the other candidates. Gavin peered into the room as well, finding eight other people falling into formation along with Eggsy.

“Do you think he can make it?” he asked Harry.

“Of course I do,” Harry answered with a genuine smile. “Now how about we wait in my office for for Merlin to finish up here and then he can brief you on your training.” Gavin sent a grin up his way.

“Yeah, why not. I’m sure we can think of a few things while we wait.”


	7. Covering All Bases

It took Merlin until the next morning to corner him.

Quite sloppy of him, to be honest, but given that it was an eventful evening with getting the candidates settled in, making sure everyone understood their non-disclosure agreements, and evaluating Gavin as a potential new handler and/or tech staff, Harry thought to allow him those few hours of sloppiness.

When Merlin found him in his office after breakfast, Harry wordlessly slid over the second tumbler of whisky he’d only just poured and took a pointed sip from his own glass.

Merlin’s suspicious gaze flickered between the glass, Harry, and back again before he carefully picked it up and tipped it toward the agent. “Don’t think this gets you off the hook,” he warned as he took his own sip. It was Merlin’s favorite--Harry chose it specifically so because while he didn’t need Merlin’s support or, God forbid, his _approval_ for this, he would be an invaluable ally to have on his team and a nightmare to go up against. 

Harry watched him carefully, and try as he might, Merlin couldn’t quite stop the fluttering of his eyes in gratification. Satisfied that Merlin was, Harry agreed readily, “Of course not.”

“Both of them?” the chief handler then asked. His gaze held Harry’s, and there was absolutely no question as to what he was referring to. And absolutely no question that he already knew the answer.

“Yes,” was the agent’s easy response, reclining against his chair like it was a perfectly normal thing.

“Is this why you proposed them?”

To that, Harry pursed his lips. “I’ll pretend not to have heard that,” he said, but Merlin only frowned.

“It needed to be asked,” he pointed out, and yes, that part Harry understood. “Arthur’s not going to like this when he finds out.” Not ‘if’ because they were an organization of spies. ‘If’ was never a question.

“He won’t,” Harry agreed.

“Their suitability would be questioned,” Merlin continued.

“It would have been even if there had been nothing between us in the first place,” Harry returned. “Undoubtedly like Arthur had questioned Lee.” 

Merlin continued on, as if he was ticking off a mental list of protestations that Harry and his boys would come up against. “You’ll be accused of helping Eggsy.” Harry appreciated the gesture, but found it unnecessary.

Whatever he had to say, Harry had already thought of. Twice. And found that he didn’t care. He had his boys’ full consent, they were of age, Harry had absolutely no bearing towards their performance evaluations, he knew his limits as a mentor, there were no fraternization rules being broken (although after this, Arthur would be sure to enact a few), and Harry just plain _didn’t care_. 

Let any who objected come say it to his face.

“Much like Bedivere had been accused of helping Caradoc, you mean?” Harry asked. They were a husband and wife team, the husband proposed by the wife. Theirs was evidence that romantic relationships between mentors and proteges was not detrimental to the organization.

“ _They’ll_ be accused of helping each other, especially with Gavin in the tech department,” Merlin insisted. Harry’s eyebrows lifted.

“Are you honestly telling me that you’ll _allow_ someone to accuse you of cheating and/or incompetence in managing your own people? Because that’s what I’m hearing, Merlin.” Harry leaned forward in his chair. “I’m hearing that you and your team are not capable of hiding information about the candidates’ tests from your trainee, or if not, that you’re _letting_ him find out about those tests. Is that the case, Merlin?” 

The handler’s jaw clenched in annoyance. “You’re not making this any easier on them, Harry.” 

“I’m not expecting you to favor them. I’m not expecting you to help us. But if you could at least see to it that the bugs don’t find their way back into my office, I would appreciate it,” Harry said and finished off the last of his glass. Merlin pursed his lips in thought before downing his own whisky and setting the tumbler down firmly on the desk as he stood. The look he gave Harry was pointed.

“You best make sure they understand what they’re getting into,” he said and turned away. Harry said nothing and watched him shut the door firmly behind himself. After which, he poured himself another two fingers of the drink.

Merlin was unfailingly fair and unbiased. His longstanding relationship with Harry as a colleague would in no way help the boys in their pursuit of a position at Kingsman. However, as a friend, he would at least be able to count on Merlin in helping keep his personal life from his professional one for as long as possible. Harry wasn’t ashamed or afraid of any of it coming out in the open, of course, but why muddy the waters, so to speak?

Whisky finished, he stood and made his way out of the office in search of his twins for lack of anything better to do.

He found Eggsy with the rest of the recruits at Medical undergoing the standard checkups that will help the staff create a baseline for their treatments as well as to assess their fitness for the rest of training.

And Eggsy was plenty well fit, if Harry didn't say so himself. Though the other chaps weren't half bad themselves, side-by-side with a bare-chested Eggsy, they didn't hold a candle.

Or maybe Harry was just biased.

"That your boy there?" came a voice beside him where he stood behind the observation glass. Harry turned to see Percival calmly making his way up beside him, a pleasant smile, as always, decorating his features.

"He is," Harry answered, and then nodded to the small brunette standing beside Eggsy. He knew who she was, of course. Roxanne Morton, the only daughter of Viscount Morton. Alastair’s proposal. "And your girl?"

"My niece," Percival answered with a proud smile. "Twenty five years old, third Dan in Judo, and a gold medalist in small arms firing, civilian service rifles, and fencing. If I didn't know she was going to win the position, I'd be rooting for yours." Harry laughed at the good natured ribbing.

“A silver spoon does not guarantee chances for success,” he answered sagely. Percival spared him a chuckle and a conceding nod before turning back to the window of candidates.

They were silent for a moment while the boys and girls were put through their paces on treadmills. Sensors were taped to various parts of their body, dutifully recording their baselines while the medical staff took notes and prodded them every so often.

Then Percival spoke up, quietly and carefully. "James used to tell me about him, you know?" Harry said nothing, but his heart did clench rather painfully. "They became the best of friends up until, well..." He cut himself off because neither of them needed it to be said out loud. "He missed him all the time, felt exceptionally guilty for the circumstances that led to his victory."

"Nonsense," Harry answered almost flippantly in an effort to _get this conversation over with_. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Percival telling him all this. "He deserved it no matter what had happened. _He_ didn't plant the grenade." _And he wasn’t the one who fucking missed it either_ , were the unspoken words. Harry may or may not have resented that Lee never became Lancelot, and for it, he may have unintentionally distanced himself somewhat from James, but he wasn't deluded into thinking that James hadn't earned it.

"Yes, well, the mind knows one thing and the heart another," Percival answered. "Lee's son deserves every chance to be here, and James would have wanted to see it happen, probably as much as you do," he told Harry sincerely. Another spell of silence drifted between them while they let the thought sink in.

Through the glass, they watched Harry watching Eggsy messing about with Roxy, laughter on both their faces until the head of the medical team cut them a sharp remark. They settled, but not without lingering grins.

“Well. I must be going. Arthur has some files he wants to go over,” Percival eventually said, all the gravity gone from his voice. Once more, his characteristically pleasant smile overtook his face, but an uncharacteristic teasing glint entered his eye. He added, "I shall be sad to see your boy go." 

Harry laughed once more. "We shall see, won't we?" he said, challenge in his voice. Percival grinned and turned to go, leaving Harry watching Eggsy once more.


	8. Lessons in Teamwork

"Ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked without having the need to look up from the report he was working on. He could accurately guess who his visitors were given that other agents were polite enough to grant him the courtesy of a warning and other employees were intimidated enough that they rarely dared invade Agent Galahad's space, even on command, much less enter without warning. His twins, however, were neither polite nor intimidated, and while he sought to change the first, he was happy for the second.

"Only when we's casin' a place ta rob," Eggsy answered, as always the little shit.

To that, Harry lifted his gaze and an eyebrow. A smile found it's way to his mouth, inevitable in the presence of his boys, but he twisted it into a chiding grin. "How did your first test go?" he asked knowing full well how it did. Eggsy scowled, knowing that he knew.

"'Ow was we supposed ta know we was supposed ta be workin' on our teamwork? We'd only known each other three days an' we was _drownin'_ case you hadn't noticed!" was his loudly petulant answer to disguise the fear in it for future tests to come and unhappiness at the 'death' of Amelia.

Because of it, Harry held out a hand to him, and when he climbed into Harry’s lap, he tucked Eggsy carefully into his arms. Harry again held a hand out, this time to Gavin and pulled him up against his side. 

"The very nature of a Kingsman, my darling Eggsy," he started to explain gently, "our very purpose and mission in life is to put the safety and welfare of others paramount to our own. It is why we exist, it is why we do what we do, how we do it. To fail means the demise of those we choose to protect. As such, failure is never an option, even above the safety of our own selves." 

It was a statement Harry held true to his heart and that had guided him throughout his career at Kingsman. It was essential that Eggsy learned it at the very beginning of his. However, "That being said," Harry continued, "we do not put ourselves in uncalculated danger. This is the importance of teamwork. We agents rely on our team to get us through our missions with minimal risk and repercussions: our fellow agents, our tech team, the vehicle operators, the extraction team, the psychiatrists, even, but most importantly--" To this, he titled his head at Gavin. "--our handlers.

"They, above all--above myself and Arthur and Merlin--will be most important to you on your missions. They will guide you, help you, give you information and access. They will keep you safe and lead you from danger that you hadn't even begun to account for. A handler is as essential to a mission as the agent himself is, their training just as rigorous, if not physically, then mentally."

He shifted Gavin in front of him so that he could look at the both of them properly. "I have no doubt in my mind that the two of you have the potential to become the greatest team in Kingsman history.” He cupped their cheeks and murmured, “Prove me right.”

Gavin’s eyes glimmered, both with adoration and mischief. A gorgeous combination. “Sounds like you lookin’ ta be tag teamed, daddy,” he teased. Harry laughed.

“Not quite, darling. Merlin has unfortunately condemned me to an afternoon of work on pain of reconnaissance missions for the next month,” was his regretful answer. They pouted, but Harry hadn’t been exaggerating, so he shooed them off of his lap. “I do have something for you, though,” he said, making them perk up a little. He gestured behind them to a box sitting inconspicuously on the coffee table.

They were up and about in half a second flat, climbing over each other to grab the box. It was Eggsy who managed to do so first, so Gavin turned a full pout to Harry. “Just one?” he asked while Eggsy shook the box in a pitiful attempt at guessing what was inside.

“We can get you more, but let’s see how you feel about this one first, shall we?” Harry suggested. “Go on. Open it.”

“Wot is it?” Eggsy asked, taking the time to carefully undo the ribbon and hand it to Gavin who folded it up.

Harry tilted his head, amusement tugging at his mouth. “Let’s say it’s something to help with your training on teamwork.” Tissue rustled seconds before complete and deafening silence. Harry had to _work_ to hold back his laughter at their equally dumbstruck expressions. Expressions that quickly turned into amused arousal.

“You dirty fuckin’ bugger,” Eggsy swore in a low, impressed murmur as Gavin dug out the double-ended dildo.

"Only with the best of intentions, I promise," Harry countered.

"Yer an 'orrible liar," Gavin laughed, wiggling the neon pink thing around playfully. "Best intentions my arse."

"Well, I didn't claim not to benefit from this myself, but I do believe this would make an excellent tool to teach you about teamwork;" Harry leaned back against his chair, crossing his legs over each other and folding his hands neatly on his lap.

"'Teamwork,' 'e says," Eggsy whispered to Gavin loudly with a conspiratorial roll of his eyes. To Harry, he asked in the most appalling posh accent Harry had ever heard, "Pray tell then, good sir, how exactly does this teach us teamwork?"

Harry stood and rounded his desk, beckoning the boys to him and delighting when they went easily. One after the other, he kissed them deep, an indulgence he couldn't help when he had them for the taking. "We have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves to spend here in the office," he started to explain. "Unfortunately, I _do_ have work to complete. So. While I'm indisposed, you two are going to have a little bit of fun on your own." He lifted Gavin's hand that held the dildo. "You're going to fuck yourselves on this for as long as it takes you to come all over my carpets. And you're going to do it at the same time of course."

"Of course," Gavin agreed. His mocking grin and solemn nod earned him a pinch to his rear.

"The catch, my dears," Harry continued, ignoring him, "is that once you've been penetrated, you can no longer touch this with your hands. You will have to work together to bring yourselves to completion."

Eggsy looked intrigued, excited, and aroused all at once. "And if we can't?"

"I'll be done by exactly five--two and a half hours from now. If you manage to do so within that time, I will put on hold whatever else I need to complete and you can ask for whatever you want that is in my realm of ability to give. If either or both of you fail to do so." A dramatic pause for the sake of it because no one ever accused Harry of not being dramatic. "You shan't have the privilege of release for the next fortnight."

" _Both_ of us?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"You do remember my condition for orgasm, don't you? It's both of you or neither," Harry reminded him. "In this case, neither is simply not an option."

"Dirty bugger," Eggsy said once more, but it was approving and, oddly enough, proud if the broad grin had anything to say about it. Then he dragged Gavin to him by his belt buckle and devoured him right beneath Harry's nose.

"Good boys," Harry hummed approvingly. "Now go play with your toy over there. Daddy has some work to do." Gavin stuck his tongue out at him in response to the patronizing tone, but Eggsy reeled him in and whispered in his ear, soft enough that Harry couldn't hear, so he only lifted an eyebrow at them. At the end of Eggsy's words, Gavin giggled, and they once more pressed their mouths to each other's, this time lewd and wet and so unbearably hot that Harry couldn't find the fortitude to tear his eyes away as he rounded the desk and sat back down.

Eggsy slid a leg between Gavin's thighs and gripped his hips tight as the younger twin rocked into him. Their heads were subtly tilted to give Harry and excellent view of tongues sliding against the other and snaking in and out of the other boy's mouth.

Gavin undid the buttons of Eggsy's siren suit and pushed it off his shoulders, running his fingers through the defined cuts of muscle on his arms and chest. Eggsy couldn't see for himself, but Harry saw the cheeky grin curl the corners of Gavin's lips just before his fingers slowed to a stop and he pinched both of his brother's nipples hard.

"Oh!" Eggsy yelped, jerking forward and nearly toppling the two of them over. Gavin laughed and nosed his way beneath his twin's jaw while his fingers continued to tease and twist and flick Eggsy's nipples, and still riding his thigh meanwhile. A blush spread across the bridge of Eggsy's nose and reddened the tips of his ears, undoubtedly in response to how his ridiculously loud pants of breath fell from his parted lips and how his back arched to push his chest into Gavin's hands.

Harry would have to take note of that for another time when he had the chance to play with his boys. He wondered if he could make the older twin come just from playing with his nipples. Harry tilted his head as he considered the benefits of nipple clamps.

Eggsy would _cry_ , he decided from the way he looked and sounded now, and so Harry resolved to make a purchase in the near future.

When Gavin traced a path down Eggsy's neck and chest and scraped his teeth over one of the sore nipples, Eggsy _howled_ and shoved him back, gripping him by his neck to slam their lips together and ravage his mouth. His other hand tore at the buttons of Gavin's shirt, popping a few of them right off in an attempt to get to the skin beneath. His belt was ripped clean out of the loops, and the techie helpfully wriggled out of his pants.

Naked now, Gavin was unceremoniously shoved to his knees and pushed down to lay his chest flat on the coffee table. He spread his knees wide as he could while Eggsy struggled out of the rest of his suit.

"You got lube, daddy?" he asked, voice a hurried demand filled with heat.

"Check the box," Harry instructed. He feigned indifference to their activities. Disinterest, even when he wanted the exact opposite, wanted his twins on the end of either of his hands, fucking themselves on his fingers. But that wasn't part of their game.

Instead, he pretended to ignore them and type up his sodding report even when his glasses, turned on and facing them, transmitting to Harry's personal server, projected their activities to him in a small window on the screen of his computer.

Gavin's strangled cry, however, compelled him look up to find Eggsy fingering him open, every motion clearly visible to Harry. His other hand was wrapped loosely around Gavin's neck to hold his head up and back so that Eggsy could kiss him meanwhile.

Gavin rocked back into his twin, his entire body begging to be taken by his brother who in turn projected 'mine' in every chord of muscle. The sight of it was enough to last Harry a lifetime of memory-induced orgasms.

"You best not get him too loose and wet. It'll be more difficult to find purchase that way," Harry offered by way of advice. Eggsy winked to acknowledge him and withdrew his fingers from his twin.

"That should do it, then," he declared and pulled Gavin up. They shared a chaste kiss before Eggsy took up Gavin's previous position. "Do me first an' we'll do the toy together, yeah?"

Gavin hummed a vague acknowledgement but he was already slicking up his fingers. With one hand on the small of Eggsy's back, he pressed his fingertips to the older's opening, teasing for a brief moment while he aligned himself. Then he thrust them in--two at once--to wrench out the same strangled cry Eggsy had taken from him.

Unlike Eggsy, he didn't tease with his fingers--he fucked.

He thrust into Eggsy at a blinding pace, not preparing him, but pleasuring him, extracting more cries of passion, grunted 'ah's and pleading 'more's. He twisted his fingers and curled them in Eggsy, and the older twin's entire body spasmed, not coming, but nearly there anyway.

"Gav!" he sobbed. "Gav--wait, I--!"

But Gavin's fingers left him nearly as soon as they'd entered. Eggsy tried to protest, but one end of the dildo was pressing into him before he could. "Oh," Eggsy realized. "Ohhh," he moaned.

Gavin fucked him with the dildo, a little less wildly than he did with his fingers, but Eggsy responded to it all the same, pushing himself onto it, fucking himself just as much as Gavin did.

"It doesn't count if Gavin isn't using the toy the same time," Harry called out to them just as the beginnings of release were showing in Eggsy's body language. To that, both of them let out whines of protest before stilling themselves with visible effort.

"Come on, then," Eggsy gritted out, shifting away from the coffee table so that Gavin could take position behind him. Already, they looked to be the subject of Harry's wet dreams for the foreseeable future, and when Gavin arched his back to guide the other end of the dildo into him, Harry stopped pretending.

"Oh, that is lovely," Harry purred as Gavin fully seated himself on the toy. The twins were arse against arse with only the barest glimpse of pink in between them, grinding against each other between little gasping whimpers. And God, but Harry would keep them just like this if he could. He stood and continued to say with hushed reverence as he rounded his desk and walked over, "My perfect boys, look at you. Thank you for indulging me this."

"A--anything, daddy," Gavin gasped. Harry rewarded him with a deep kiss, as lovingly as he could project into one action. He ran his hand down from the nape of Gavin's neck to his back and up towards Eggsy's nape in one broad motion, at the end of which, he granted Eggsy the same loving kiss, then he stepped back and let them be to rock into each other.

It took a while for them to find the right rhythm, each of them working at first on their own, making the toy slip out several times. Harry kneeled to guide it back into them, caressing their flanks and murmuring reassurances and guidance. "At the same time, darlings," he told them, pressing at the base of their backs to push them together and establish rhythm.

They obeyed his words quite beautifully, and the small little whimpers of frustration grew into moans of pleasure as they thrust themselves back into each other, fucking themselves and the other with their motions.

"Excellent, my boys. Go on," Harry urged. "Go on, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Wan--wanna fuck you, daddy," Eggsy gritted out between moans of pleasure and grunts of effort.

"Do you now?" Harry asked, a pleased little smile playing at his mouth.

" _Yeah_ ," Eggsy agreed. "Yeah, fuck. I wanna. Wanna fuck your brains out, daddy. Wanna make you beg." Harry's lips twitched a grin.

"I'm sure I'd enjoy your endeavour to do so," he answered with a vague sense of promise. Harry didn't beg, hadn't had a lover since his twenties capable of making him do so. But maybe for Eggsy, he could try to give him that. He could try to lose himself in his partner enough to loosen his tongue.

Leaving it there for now, though, to Gavin, he asked, "And you, sweetheart? What can I possibly reward you with?"

After a moment alternating between distraction and contemplation, Gavin managed to ask, "'Ow 'bout a lap dance?" 

The question stunned Harry for a very brief moment before he laughed. Loudly.

"I said anything in my capacity to give. That, my boy, doesn't fall within that realm," he told him.

"'Course it does," Gavin pointed out, matter of fact. "You just don' want ter, which is an entirely different matter, innit?" That he was coherent enough to argue was mostly a good sign for Harry in that he wasn't particularly keen on giving him a lap dance.

He danced, of course--it was standard agent requirement to be able to do so--and danced particularly well at that. No one in Kingsman could do a better foxtrot. But a lap dance just wasn't... Well, _dignified_. It had never crossed Harry's mind to try, even in the confines of his own home.

On the other hand, a promise was a promise, and Harry was even less keen on reneging on _that_.

"I feel I should inform you that that would detract me from my investment in your success," he pointed out. Matching smirks were suddenly turned to him, and Harry felt like he had dug himself into a hole.

"And tha' only creates more incentive fer us," Eggsy said.

Harry sighed in acquiescence and said, "Horrid little brats. All right. A lap dance, then. But just the once."

Both boys whooped and cackled before pushing back against each other with renewed eagerness until once more, the sounds of their fucking filled the air.

They were relentless, driven eager by the promise of grand reward. Like true twins, they moved seamlessly, seemingly able to read each other's minds. When one slowed, so did the other. When one shifted, the other mirrored him. They rode the dildo like professionals, and Harry was helplessly hard.

"Little more, Gav," Eggsy pleaded, tossing his head back as his movements grew rapid with desperation. Sweat beaded on his forehead and moans fell from his mouth like raindrops, rapid and stuttered. "Harder. God, _harder_ ," he added so that they were slamming back into each other in such a way that Harry wondered if they'd be sporting bruises in the morning.

For a long while, Harry watched them pant in desperate concentration in pursuit of their orgasm. He was caught between wanting them to succeed and wanting them to fail, either option appealing in its own right. And then Eggsy stilled suddenly, muscles tensing as he came gasping and shuddering onto the carpet beneath him.

Gavin continued to move, fucking his brother through his orgasm through the toy between them until Eggsy groaned out the last of it and dropped his forearms onto the floor and his forehead on them.

"Eggs," Gavin whined and rocked their asses together, reminding him. He circled his hips to gain some stimulation while Eggsy caught his breath. It clearly wasn't enough, though, because he urged, "Eggs, come on, my turn. Clench up." Harry could see the tensing of Eggsy's back and ass as he complied with Gavin's order. It allowed a degree of leverage for Gavin to slide on and off the dildo properly, not enough for a thorough fucking, but enough to make him moan.

"Better start thinkin' 'bout that dance, daddy," Eggsy managed to say while he rested. His grin was self-satisfied, and Harry vowed to wipe it off his face before the day ended.

"I keep my promises, darling boy," Harry started to say, his voice deliberately dark. "But don't make the mistake of confusing it for defeat. I _will_ collect my due." He had intended with his words to make them falter and fail, an underhanded trick that Harry didn't see himself above using, but if anything, they only seemed to be spurred on by the declaration.

"An' we're lookin' forward to payin' up," Eggsy answered. He pushed himself back up on his hands and found Gavin's rhythm, pushing back harder now that he'd managed to rest away his orgasm. His vigour picked up with each motion, fucking the toy hard into his brother behind him.

"Eggs...!" Gavin gasped, panting and sweaty and needy. "Eggs, _please_!"

"Yeah, yeah, babes, gimme a sec, jus' a sec. Gonna make you feel so good," Eggsy promised. His hips drew circles while he thrust back, his dexterity marvellous to behold. With his voice steady even when he himself had to be feeling the pleasure of being simultaneously fucked, he continued to say, "Gonna make you come for daddy, all over yourself like a good little whore would." A choked moan escaped Gavin in direct response to Eggsy's words. "Yeah, you'd like that. Maybe daddy'll let you ride him after that dance he promised. You'd look so pretty bouncing on daddy's cock. Wouldn't he, daddy?"

Oh, he would, Harry knew. He'd look gorgeous. "Very pretty," he agreed. Gavin whined his _appreciation_ , so Harry continued to say in a low, promising voice, "So pretty, I'd make you ride me for _hours_ until your thighs burn and you're _begging_ me to let you come." Gavin whimpered. His muscles shifted beneath his skin, and Harry longed to stroke them with his tongue. "I wouldn't let you, of course, not until I have because pretty little whores don't get to come before their daddies do. But I wouldn't come just yet either, no. I'll make you fuck yourself on my cock long after you start begging, until you're crying for me, sweet thing."

That was when a sharp cry escaped Gavin and his body racked with a shuddered orgasm. Eggsy's grin grew wider by the second, though he said nothing. Harry ignored him for now because watching Gavin come apart was, by far, _much_ more interesting.

Only when Gavin grunted out a last "ungh" did Harry approach them. He knelt at their side and ran his hand once more from the top of Gavin's spine to the top of Eggsy's then back down between them.

"That was lovely, thank you," he told them with full sincerity and appreciation. He briefly caressed either of their stretched holes before prompting them apart.

The dildo was quickly forgotten on the carpet when the twins knocked him back onto his arse and jumped into his lap, kissing him one after the other then at the same time until Harry found himself flat on his back and his boys grinning above him.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Harry asked, though even he couldn't control a grin of happiness.

"Every second of it," Eggsy answered with a wide smile.

Harry pretended to think about it, then concluded, "Well, I suppose the payoff is worth it."

Matching kisses seemed to agree with him.


	9. Ask Nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a looong hiatus, I present to you three thousand words of twincest, daddy-kink smut with a generous helping of role reversal, hits of D/s tones, and, to top it all off, DP.

They were _laughing_ at him, the impudent little things. He could see it in their eyes and, in Eggsy's case, could hear him snickering beneath his breath. He sent the boy a glare for it which failed to quiet him but made Harry feel a tiny bit better anyway.

He looked down at Gavin sitting on one of his desk chairs that had been relocated to the middle of the room, both of the twins once more dressed in their clothes, if haphazardly. The younger twin met his gaze with an expectant look as he waited for Harry to begin on his reward. Then Harry's gaze flickered once to Eggsy, sprawled out on the settee a little ways away since this wasn't his reward just yet (that would come after the culmination of Gavin's), and then back to Gavin before admitting, "I'm not quite sure where to begin, to be honest."

"Music might help, Haz," Eggsy called out almost smugly from his seat, and Harry wanted to put him over his knee for his cheek. At the same time, though, he felt a little foolish because yes, lap dances did require music. He knew that. He'd been on the receiving end of one a fair few times, so he _should_ know this, in theory if not in practice.

"Right," he agreed, then quickly realized an issue with that and asked, "Do you have any?" Eggsy chuckled and made his way over to Harry's laptop. He fiddled with the mouse and keys for a moment before an unfamiliar slow song started to filter out of the speakers, tinny and not quite loud enough, but it was better than nothing so Harry didn't protest it. "Right," he repeated with a small nod and looked back down at Gavin. "Right, so..."

And Lord Almighty, he'd faced down entire armies before-- _literal_ armies; a simple lap dance for his boy shouldn't be this difficult!

"Might 'elp to move yer 'ips, Daddy," Gavin suggested. His hands lifted to find the bones of Harry's pelvis and helpfully dragged them through a figure eight pattern. He leaned forward to press his mouth against Harry's clothed stomach as he did. It helped, Harry decided, to make this a little less awkward.

Then Eggsy fitted himself up against Harry's back, his cock nestled snugly against Harry's arse, and took over from there. As Gavin leaned back, Eggsy's hands replaced his on the older man's hips, and as one, they moved.

Eggsy rocked his hips in varying motions against Harry's in a pattern the older man recognized as a dance, and Harry let himself be moved because his boy was the more experienced at this and Harry could do well to follow his example. It was lazy, sensual, the way Eggsy silently coached Harry through the motions, and Harry was helplessly hard within minutes. When the boy's lips found his neck, Harry reached behind him to tangle his fingers in Eggsy's hair. He rocked his arse back into his boy, moaning because why should he deny that this was incredibly pleasurable?

With his thumbs in the belt loops of Harry's trousers and his cock still snug up against Harry's arse, Eggsy then guided his hips in wide circles, bringing them within inches of Gavin's face, close enough to kiss should Gavin choose to lean forward the barest of amounts, and all the way back around again, once, twice, and a dozen more times before switching it up once more.

Harry twisted his head to find Eggsy's lips with his own over his shoulder. They shared a kiss that was as uncoordinated and sloppy as it was thrilling, so Harry didn't mind the spit smeared halfway across his cheek.

There was a heat thrumming through him alongside the embarrassment, filling the pit of his stomach with arousal and covering his body with the telltale signs of a flush. The cock against his arse was a promise of what was to come after this--Eggsy was determined to make him beg, after all, and Harry was eager to see him try.

"I ain't 'elpin' you through the rest ov it, daddy," Eggsy eventually murmured, and with extra cheek, added, "Gotta let you fly on yer own, don't I?"

Harry made a soft noise of protest when Eggsy stepped back, but Gavin caught him by his belt and reeled him back in when he was starting to follow Eggsy.

"You promised, daddy," he said with the beginnings of a pout on his mouth. Harry did. He did, and his embarrassment wasn't a good enough reason to deny his boy his due.

He tipped his boy's face up and favored the pout with a light kiss. "I did," he agreed and swallowed his pride to undulate his body above the eager green eyes.

“Tha’s right, daddy,” Eggsy murmured softly from behind Gavin, encouraging and supportive in equal measures while Harry found the bearing to initiate the motions. He could feel the burn of a blush on his cheeks which was moderately startling because he had long since lost any sense of shame when it came to sex--having to perform in front of the entire tech department tended to have that effect on most agents, especially those who took on a multitude of honeypot missions like Harry did. “Jus’ like that,” Eggsy continued to say, then suggested, “Why don’ you take off yer clothes fer us?”

It wasn’t part of the reward, but Harry was in a giving mood, so he allowed Gavin to reach up and tease open the first two buttons of his shirt, dipping briefly beneath cloth to stroke at skin. Only a moment before he lost his nerve, then righted himself so that he could fiddle the rest of them out of their holes.

He swayed to the unfamiliar music, swung his hips in the manner closest resembling the most memorable lap dance he received, and mentally promised himself to have his twins return the favor. They would look ethereal, Harry decided as his shirt caressed his skin when it fell. Maybe in candle light and with oil-slicked bodies if they permitted his indulgence.

His body found its rhythm--though it wasn't as graceful as he would have liked--and the world around him melted away. Colors blurred and emotions settled, and Harry felt unaware--or uncaring rather--of nothing but the twin sharp gazes on him.

His belt went the way of his shirt, tossed aside, and his trousers pooled at his feet. He gracefully stepped out of them, closer towards his twins in nothing but his pants. Their eyes glittered up at him, enamoured and aroused in equal measures when he slid himself into Gavin’s lap--mindful of his weight--and rocked his hips into his boy’s. They drew close, asking without speaking, for a kiss that he granted without hesitance.

Like all of their three-way kisses, it was a challenge to keep track of the lips and tongue he was engaged with, of the spit smearing between mouths, of the attention he paid each twin in equal amounts so that neither felt left out, but like all of those previous ones, moans poured freely into his mouth from theirs.

“‘S it my turn now, daddy?” Eggsy murmured into the miniscule space between them.

“It is, darling,” Harry agreed. He released Eggsy to press another kiss to just Gavin’s mouth this time and told him, “Be good, my love, and watch me ride your brother’s cock.” Eggsy made a small noise at the back of his throat and, while Harry once more favoured Gavin with a kiss or two, scrambled over to the couch and pushed his siren suit back off.

Harry slid his gaze to him, a fond smile curling his lips at the eagerness while Gavin stole kisses along the length of his neck and across his collarbones. The agent once more bestowed on him a kiss, this time to his forehead, and lifted himself off of the younger twin’s lap.

He pinned Eggsy to the sofa with a heated gaze as he pushed his briefs down his legs and stepped out of them in one fluid motion. He snagged the lube along the way and quickly dropped it beside Eggsy’s thigh when his arms encircled the boy’s neck. Like with Gavin, he slid himself onto Eggsy’s lap, his knees on the couch providing better leverage for minding his weight.

“Please,” Eggsy murmured when Harry’s mouth hovered just out of reach.

Harry chuckled. “I recall your endeavour to make _me_ beg,” he pointed out,

“We’ll get there,” was Eggsy’s half distracted answer. Harry licked his lips to enjoy the way Eggsy’s eyes tracked the motion, and then he took Eggsy’s mouth into his own.

Barely a moment into their kiss, Gavin pressed up against his back, the greedy thing, barechested that indicated that he too had disrobed. His mouth slid once more down then up Harry’s neck, a caress more than a kiss. 

“Can I open you up?” he whispered into the skin behind Harry’s ear.

And because he asked so nicely, Harry answered, not without a flutter in his stomach, “By all means.” He tilted his arse out just so for Gavin’s circling finger to find its way inside, and for some _unfathomable_ reason, _they_ both moaned. Delighted, Harry swallowed Eggsy’s in a melting kiss and, with a grip on the back of the younger’s head, pressed Gavin’s into his skin where he was peppering kisses to his shoulders.

“Lovely boys,” he praised while he rocked against Eggsy’s front and rode Gavin’s finger behind, and they were. Such lovely, eager things and Harry could only wonder what miraculous thing he could have done in a past life to land himself these as a reward after spectacularly cocking it all up with them in this one. 

“Another now,” he instructed when Gavin became lost in his arousal. The boy did as commanded, sliding a second finger up against the first one and scissoring them apart almost immediately. This earned him a soft moan which made Eggsy’s eyes light up and, Harry imagined, Gavin’s too. 

They immediately swarmed him like ravenous piranhas, attacking his shoulders, chest, and neck with biting kisses that sent pinpricks of desire rushing from the point of contact and pooling in his cock, and when Eggsy bit lightly at his nipples, he cried out and pushed his chest into his mouth.

Gavin took the opportunity to slide a third finger into him, whispering words like “fuckin’ gorgeous” and “so hot, daddy,” into his ear that heated Harry from the inside, out. He alternated between pressing down against the boy’s fingers, fucking himself more firmly on them, and pushing up into Eggsy’s mouth, thrusting up against the older twin as a consequence until Gavin pulled his fingers out completely with a murmured, “I think yer good.”

Immediately, there was a feeling of vacancy that Harry was desperate to fill. He grunted softly and made to align Eggsy’s cock with his hole, anticipating the slide of hard flesh against his walls, _prying_ him open. Until the twin slapped his hand away and grinned up at him.

“I told you I gonna make you beg, daddy,” he said, and Harry gaped in grave offense, wanting to wipe away the self-satisfied smirk on his face with a well-applied bite to his lips. 

Instead, he narrowed his eyes and bent his head closer to Eggsy’s. Then he purred, “Will you now?” in a voice specifically designed to send the most violent of shivers down his partner’s spine. True enough, Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut, and Harry expressed his triumph through a particularly vicious thrust of his hips that had the boy crying out beneath him. 

It wasn’t difficult to coax Eggsy’s chin up so that Harry could bite down on the skin beneath his jaw. The desire to mark it, to dig deep, to make him _bleed_ throbbed beneath the surface of his consciousness, but Harry knew he’d have to content himself with teasing the skin lightly.

Surreptitiously, he reached behind himself and repositioned Eggsy’s cock. This time, he was met with no protest, but really that was mostly because he was still grinding himself into Eggsy with furious intent.

One of the boy’s wrists was trapped in the circle of his fingers and the other by the sheer force of Harry’s will alone, and he had said boy moaning beneath him like a proper whore even though it was _Harry’s_ arse about to be buggered to high heavens.

As he sat himself down on the throbbing organ at a pace of his own convenience, his mouth found Eggsy’s ear to hiss, almost with malice in it, “ _Please_ , darling.” 

Eggsy sobbed. 

“Fuck me, my darling, _darling_ boy,” Harry continued to beg, mocking, as he unwound his boy’s cocky defense with every grind of his hips. He whispered, “I need you, Eggsy. I need to feel you in me, I need to be filled with your cock and your come. Darling, I’m _desperate_ for it. I ache without you.” 

Then he slammed his mouth against Eggsy’s, triumph flowing through him at the boy’s high-pitched whimper. Harry devoured him, punishing and rewarding in equal measures, and when he released Eggsy, he purred, “Is that what you wanted to hear, my little love? Does that meet your expectations? I can try more if you’d--oh!”

His speech was cut abruptly short when fingers pressed against the stretched rim of his hole.

“Oh, you little _devil_ ,” he moaned, pushing into the other twin’s fingers. He’d forgotten Gavin, admittedly, an oversight he wouldn’t commit again. In the meantime, he panted another moan into Eggsy’s neck while his arse sought an angle that would get more of the two fingers Gavin had pressed into him alongside Eggsy’s cock.

“We ain’t gonna get far wiv you all on our lonesomes, daddy,” Gavin murmured into the topmost vertebrae of his spine. His fingers twisted in Harry and pried out another “Oh!” “We gotta work together to drive you half outta yer mind, don’ we?”

“Oh, lord almighty,” Harry cursed when a third finger wormed its way where there had been none before. He was stretched far, far too much, more than he’d been in a _long_ time, but he accepted it, welcomed it even, because he knew what was about to come. And because he _wanted_ it.

Gavin dragged his lips lightly across the length of Harry’s shoulder. “Still ain’t loose enough,” he murmured. “But then again, you ain’t probably never gonna be fer this.” He twisted his fingers once more to wring a cry out of Harry’s mouth. Vaguely, he felt Eggsy rejoin the conversation by mirroring Gavin on his other shoulder, but his mind was lost in a fog, enough that it took several moments for him to understand what Gavin said next.

“Ask fer it, daddy,” he murmured. 

_That filthy cheat_. Harry was going to make him _pay_ as soon as he found the will to do so.

Instead, he panted with disgusting desperation and sincerity, “ _Please_.” His eyelids drifted closed, and his head lolled back onto Gavin’s shoulder. Immediately, Eggsy nipped at the skin beneath Harry’s jaw as Harry had done to him earlier.

“'Please' what, daddy? You gotta be more specific than that,” Gavin urged.

“Fuck me,” Harry snapped, even when his hips rolled into Gavin’s touch, writhing like a whore looking for his next paycheck. “Fucking bugger my arse with both your cocks until I can’t sit right the next day. Darlings, _please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Gavin teased, but Harry forgave him for it because his cock was tearing his hole open to push up against Eggsy’s, filling him up so completely that he couldn’t manage more than a soft moan that was half pain and all pleasure.

“Please,” he repeated for good measure even when Gavin bottomed out in him.

“Yeah,” the twin answered distractedly. He tested the waters by grinding deep into Harry and wrenching another moan out of him. “Like that?”

“Nngh,” Harry managed as he dropped his head forward on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“You wiv me, Eggs?” Harry swore he could feel the smug radiating off of both of them. He ignored it for now because they start to _move_.

He cried out once when they withdrew at the same time and then once more when they gently pushed back in.

God, it’s been a good goddamned while since he took a dick to the arse, much less two of them, and the sensations were debilitating as they were pleasurable.

He groaned and whimpered and _begged_ for more as the twins, like always, moved as one in and around him. They thrust and withdrew in tandem and then one after the other, switching it up as easily as breathing so that Harry could only whine his approval into Eggsy’s neck. His arse already ached, so he knew then that they intended to deliver on his request, but Harry cared _fuck all_ about tomorrow as long as he could have this today.

They kissed over his shoulder, purely for his benefit even when he could scarcely draw up the brain power to appreciate it. He managed enough to tilt his head up and join their kiss, and once more, they fucked into him as one, over and over and over again until he was sobbing his orgasm against their lips.

It was a spectacular climax, frankly one of the best he’d ever had, and like the firework it felt like, it was over as soon as it had begun and quite too soon. He descended into oversensitivity quickly after that, but still, they fucked him, desperately chasing their own orgasms without thought to his comfort. Goddamned tears had started pooling in the corners of Harry’s eyes when they both finally cried out their own ejaculations into each other’s mouths.

As wonderful as it was and as eager as Harry was to repeat it, he felt relief when they softened enough to slide out of him. As an afterthought while his face was pressed into the corner of Eggsy's neck and his entire being refused to move, Harry wondered exactly how wrecked his hole looked, surely gaping from the treatment and dripping with come.

He was glad Eggsy’s shoulder hid his blush.

Gavin crawled into the space beneath Eggsy’s arm, pressing up against his brother so that he could kiss and stroke as much of Harry as he could. Appeased, Harry then allowed them to coax him off Eggsy’s lap and into the crevice between them so that they could both fawn over him in equal amounts. They kissed him and stroked his skin and murmured words of praise and affection at him that filtered vaguely through his post-coital fog. He'd gladly lie down right about now, but all three of them wouldn't fit on the couch, and he refused to relinquish his hold on either one of them

“You all right, daddy?” Eggsy asked, his voice deep with sated pleasure, but timid all the same, so Harry drew up enough strength to press a reassuring kiss to his forehead.

“I’m perfect, darling,” he answered sincerely. He turned to Gavin and bestowed on him the same kiss, telling him, “Just like the two of you are.”


End file.
